Fighting The Past
by Shadw
Summary: The Straw Hats save a girl from drowning! How does she know Nami? What dark secrets is she hiding? Can they save her from her past, or will it cause them terrible pain? Rated for Adult themes! Better Summary inside! Luffy x Nami! Ch 18 added!
1. Ep1: Saved

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new story! This story is rated M for mature because it deals with rape, extreme violence, gore, and other things. The pairing is this story is Luffy/Nami, cuz I like that pairing. Here is a full summary on this story: When the straw hats encounter a strange girl floating in the ocean, they take her in. She tried to take Nami off board with her, because they knew each other in the past. What exactly is there connection? What secrets are they hiding? Who are the Black Rose pirates? Why is Nami's friend afraid of them so much? All these questions will be answered! I don't own One Piece. Read and Review!

**Fighting the Past**

**Episode One: Saved**

She floated there, barely hanging on to the small piece of driftwood. A shiver ran down her spine. Kayla was only 19 years old. She had mid length black hair with two red spots atop her head, that was tied into a low ponytail and fire red eyes. On her left arm the numbers "91735" were carved into her skin.

On her right arm, was Arlong's symbol, though it looked like it had been clawed at. She wore a crimson V-neck top that had no sleeves on it and low waist cut black pants so you could see her belly. Also, she wore black navy boots and a red belt. Tied onto her back were two sais, thought the ends were corked so they couldn't hurt her. She was rather slim.

In the distance she could see a ship. It had, in her opinion, the weirdest looking flag. It had the Jolly Roger symbol that signaled that it was a pirate ship, and on the Jolly Roger was a straw hat. A small smirk crossed her lips, allowing her fangs to show.

'Oh_, the irony. Stay here and be dragged under, or be saved by pirates. I hope they see my signal or I'm a goner…' _

"Meat! I need meat! Sanji! Is lunch ready yet?"

Luffy ran into the kitchen, only to be thrown out by an enraged Sanji.

"Stay out of my kitchen until lunch is READY!"

"Is it ready yet? Cause I need meat!"

"NO!" Sanji yelled as he slammed the door.

Luffy sighed and stood up. He began to walk over to the sheep's head that he loved to sit on. As he walked on, he saw Usopp telling Chopper stories, and Zoro sleeping on the deck like always, and Nami was just looking over the side of the ship. It was a normal day, well, as normal as a day could be anyways. Nothing interesting had happened in a while.

He wished something interesting would happen, just because he was board. Luffy didn't like being board. It was well…boring being board. Not only was he board, he was hungry. He needed meat, right now. Maybe, if he was really quiet he could sneak into the kitchen and grab the meat. It sounded like a good idea.

"LUFFY!"

Luffy stopped in his tracks, and turned so he was facing the kitchen door, where once again, the enraged Sanji stood.

"What happened to all the beef? We just stopped at a town to get some beef and now it's all gone! Did you eat it all…again?!"

"Yep."

"Why did you eat it all?!"

"Because I was hungry," Luffy stated.

Sanji sweat-dropped, as Nami, Usopp and Chopper just looked at Luffy.

"You ate 3 weeks of meat because you were hungry?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

The three just sweat-dropped with Sanji.

"I need a smoke."

Sanji pulled out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He lit his cigarette then put the pack and lighter away.

"Sanji! You need to cut back, you realize we're about a week away from the closest island and you're on your second to last pack of cigarettes?" Nami scolded.

"I'm sorry my dearest Nami-swan! Please forgive me!"

Nami sighed, "Whatever, and you Luffy, need to stop eating so much damn meat!"

Zoro yawned and sat up, "what's going on? Why everyone is yelling?"

"Nami is just chewing out Sanji for smoking and Luffy for eating all the beef…again," Usopp spoke up.

"And Usopp was just telling me about the time he beat the giant fish monster gang, and saved a whole town!" Chopper happily yelled.

"Oh really?" Zoro said eyeing Usopp.

"Yeah, tell em Usopp!"

"Yeah, well...ya see…um…hey, what's that?" Usopp pointed in the distance.

A huge fireball flew up in the air, and a huge black ball followed it.

"Whoa, what was that?" Chopper asked bewildered.

"It looked like a distress flare, anyway it came from the east, about three minutes away from our current location," Nami answered.

Luffy clapped his hands, "those were so cool! Do it again!"

Everyone sighed and shook their heads.

"Luffy, do you wanna go check it out?" Zoro asked.

Luffy nodded, "yeah! It looks like fun!"

Nami ran to the front of the ship and grabbed the helm, turning the ship in the right direction. Zoro stood up and followed her, as did Luffy. Chopper and Usopp ran downstairs to grab some medical supplies just in case. Sanji walked back into the kitchen to finish making the food and a little extra just in case they were rescuing someone.

Kayla smiled as she saw the ship change course into her direction.

"I'm...saved…"

Kayla shut her eyes, and sighed sadly. She was saved…but...what of the people that saved her? Did they have good intentions…or were like THEM. The last two pirates that OWNED her. She noticed the ship was pretty close, and she made sure to hide the red dots on her head, and tighten her belt. Kayla winced in pain as she looked at her hand; blood covered it.

"Hey! Down here!"

Luffy looked over the side of the ship, and saw a girl.

"Hey guys look, there's a girl in the water!" he shouted.

Kayla just starred at him, _'what an idiot!'_

A rope was thrown to her. She smiled graciously and reached for it, but it was just out of her grasp.

"What are you waiting for? Swim over to it?"

She looked up to see a man with light green hair standing by the boy with the straw hat on his head.

"I can't, I don't know how to swim!"

Zoro sighed and walked over to the kitchen. Kayla wandered why the green-haired man disappeared.

"Oh Sanji, there is a damsel in distress in the water that needs saving!"

Sanji ran out of the kitchen and looked at Zoro, who just pointed to where Luffy was.

"She said she couldn't swim."

"And you just left her in there? Shitty swordsman! That's not how you treat a lady!"

"Stupid love-cook, don't insult me!"

"What are you gunna do about it cabbage head!"

Zoro drew his swords, "fight!"

Right before Sanji could make an attempt to kick Zoro, the sound of a body hitting wood was heard.

"Chopper, Usopp, hurry and get up here with those medical supplies!" Nami yelled.

"Are you okay?" Luffy asked the coughing girl.

Kayla just lay on the deck coughing, she felt so weak. Chopper and Usopp ran towards them, as did Sanji and Zoro. Kayla shut her eyes, taking in their scents. One smelled like a deer and different kinds of medicine, another smelled like iron and sweat, another like straw, meat and sweat, another like gunpowder and medical supplies, another smelled like herbs, spices, meat and the last sent, was a very familiar sent. One she could never forget the smell of tangerines, fear and tears.

Kayla opened her eyes, and pushed her self up. No wonder why she could smell fear on her, the ship was run by men. Dirty, disgusting, evil men. She let a growl escape her lips.

'_I'll help her escape; I won't let these men hurt her anymore!'_

Kayla stood up with much difficulty.

"Hey, you shouldn't be standing up! You're bleeding!" the little deer exclaimed.

Kayla smirked and swiped at him, "back off!"

Chopper staggered back and fell on his butt, "what's wrong with you?"

Luffy stared at the girl, "hey, why'd you do that? He was only trying to help!"

"Yeah! Chopper's a doctor!" Usopp yelled.

"Stupid men…Nami…are you alright?"

Nami was snapped out of her daze, that voice, was so very familiar suddenly it hit her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Me: Wow! This is probably gunna be my best story ever! I'm so excited!

Luffy: I want meat!

Me: Not my problem, stop buggin me bout that! You'll get it soon enough!

Luffy: But I want it now!

Me: Sanji! Kick his ass for me!

Sanji: With pleasure...:puts out his cigarette and walks towards Luffy:

Luffy: Ahhhh! Save me:Luffy runs away:

Me: Thank you.

Sanji: No problem.

Me: Okay, now for the first time ever I have news for you all! This story will be divided into arks! This ark is the "Kayla Ark"! Here is a sneak preview of the next episode of One Piece:

_" You know better then to interrupt me when I'm with Nami! How dare you defy your orders! You belong to **ME** Kayla! Have you forgotten that?"_

_Nami stopped crying and looked at Kayla. Kayla was smirking evilly._

_" I **BELONG** to no one Arlong! Not your associates, not your men and certainly not **YOU**!"_

_Nami gasped, Kayla always intruded on her beatings. Nami knew that Kayla got far worse treatment then herself. _

Me: That's next time on Episode Two: Memories!

Sanji: Read and Review for the authouress!


	2. Ep2: Memory

Okay, here is the second chapter! Thank you to Djdoodet and I-dun-did-it for reviewing. I don't own One Piece. I know, it's a CRIME! Read and Review!

**Episode Two: Memory**

"_ARLONG!"_

_Arlong looked up from the sobbing orange haired girl, to the door way where the little girl, only a year older then Nami stood. She had short black hair and red eyes. Eyes that held no fear for what she was about to do._

"_Leave her alone Arlong!"_

_Little Nami looked up and saw her best friend. She stood their, glaring daggers at him. He was once again, beating Nami because as he put it "he just could because she worked for him now"._

"_Kayla…" Arlong barked._

_He was so tired of that little girl. Her constant glare was that of a blazing inferno. Always defying him. She was different then Nami though. Kayla didn't work for him parse; no Kayla **BELONGED** to him. She was his "personal assistant"._

"_You know better then to interrupt me when I'm with Nami! How dare you defy your orders! You belong to **ME** Kayla! Have you forgotten that?"_

_Nami stopped crying and looked at Kayla, knowing what would come next. Kayla was smirking evilly._

"_I **BELONG** to no one Arlong! Not your associates, not your men and certainly not **YOU**!"_

_Nami gasped, Kayla always intruded on her beatings. Nami knew that Kayla got far worse treatment then she did._

'_So why does Kayla always help me?'_

_Arlong stood up and walked over to Kayla. Kayla would never back down nor cower in fear. She wasn't like that; she would always take what ever Arlong gave her. Arlong walked over and grabbed Kayla by the throat._

"_Looks like I'm going to have teach you your place!"_

_Kayla just continued to glare at him. Her gaze shifted from Arlong, to Nami. Nami had tears in her eyes. Kayla just smiled warmly at her. Arlong then dragged Kayla out of the room. One of Arlong's henchmen came in and served her a plate of food._

"_Eat, and then get back to work on those maps! Or Arlong will beat you worse!"_

_Nami nodded, and began to eat her food. She would always save some for Kayla, because Arlong didn't feed her that well. Her dinner consisted of rice with teriyaki sauce, teriyaki chicken, and a fruit salad. She would always eat about half of her food, and save the rest for Kayla. Another thing about Kayla, she never yelled during her beatings or whatever else Arlong did to her._

_Nami had heard Kayla yell only once in pain, and then she hid. When Kayla came back from that beating, she was bleeding from the nose and mouth, and had a sprained wrist. Nami had cried all night long for Kayla, because she couldn't bear to see her friend that way. Kayla had then promised that she would never again let Nami see her like that, so she wouldn't get scared and have those awful nightmares. She always kept her promises._

_Nami finished her half of the food, and set it to the side. She always kept it under her lamp so the food wouldn't get too cold. She would always place the fruit by her though, so it wouldn't get too hot. A sigh escaped her lips, and she glance at the clock._

"_6:47pm, I wonder where Kayla is…"_

_She sighed again and turned to work on her maps. Over an hour had passed, and still no word from Kayla. Nami started to get worried. Sure Arlong would always take awhile beating Kayla, then you had the time period when Kayla basically washed the blood off, but it never took this long. It had been close to two hours since he dragged her away. Finally, she heard something, foot steps. She got up and walked over to the door, tears instantly stung her eyes at what she saw._

" _Ka…Kayla?"_

_The girl looked up with a small smile._

"_Na…mi…" Kayla fell to the ground unconscious._

_Blood instantly pooled around her. Nami was scared, sure, Kayla had been beaten before, but never had her wounds been this serious. In the whole time they had been there, Kayla had never been hurt this badly._

'_This is all my fault! If I hadn't have screamed, Kayla would never have heard me! Then she never would have gotten hurt!' Nami's mind screamed at her._

"_Kayla! Kayla! Hold on! I'll help you!"_

_Nami didn't really know what to do, but in a situation like this, it had to be learn as you go. She carefully flipped Kayla onto her back so she could see the wound. There was a huge gash on her stomach, multiple cuts on her arms and legs, along with many bruises. She was also bleeding from her "lower area". Nami gasped as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks._

"_God Kayla, what did he do to you?"_

_She dragged Kayla into her room. Nami didn't want to pick Kayla up onto her bed because that could stretch the wound open even more, so she improvised. Nami grabbed three towels and made a small bed for her. Then grabbed rolls of gauze she had, peroxide and medical tape. She shut her door, and pulled up Kayla's shirt a little, then pulled down Kayla's pants a little bit. Nami grabbed her pillow placed it under Kayla's head._

" _Don't worry Kayla, I'm going to take care of you, like you take care of me," Nami sobbed._

_She ran and grabbed two small washrags. One for water and one for peroxide._

"_Kayla, this is going to hurt, but, I don't know any other way to help you."_

_Nami ran and grabbed a bowl then filled it with water and a second bowl and filled it with peroxide. She dipped one of the rags in the peroxide, and rang it out very little, so the peroxide was still dripping from it._

"_I'm sorry…'_

_Nami squeezed the rag out directly over Kayla's stomach gash. Kayla didn't scream, but tears began to roll down her cheek. Tears began to roll down Nami's cheeks too. The girl who never screamed, never let her see her in pain, was crying on the floor._

_A final tear rolled off Nami's chin, "I'm so sorry…"_

_Nami lay on the floor. It was a little after eleven o'clock. She stared at Kayla on the floor. Luckily, Kayla hadn't woken up during the procedure. Nami walked into the bathroom, holding the two bowls now full of blood. She re-filled one full of water, and rang out one of the rags. Nami placed it on the floor, and walked over to Kayla._

"_Kayla…I'm sorry I had to hurt you…but you're going to be okay now. I'll understand if you hate me for hurting you, but I'm happy that I was able to help you. You can sleep on my bed tonight, and I'll sleep on the floor."_

_Nami lifted her head and took the pillow then placed it on her bed. She drew the covers back. Her gaze shifted to Kayla, who was sleeping on the floor. She didn't look like she was sleeping peacefully though. Nami walked over to Kayla, and slung one of Kayla's arms around her shoulder._

"_Nami…"_

_Nami quickly lay Kayla back down, "you're awake!"_

_Kayla looked dazed, "Nami…are…you alright? Did Arlong…come back and hurt you at all?"_

_Kayla tried to sit up, but her whole body ached. She moved her head around; her arms were all bandaged up._

"_Did you bandage me up Nami?"_

"_Yeah, you were bleeding everywhere. I was afraid you were gunna…"_

"_Don't worry, I'm not gunna leave you here alone with these assholes."_

_Nami stared to cry again, Kayla smiled warmly, "what's wrong?"_

"_Kayla…why did you stop Arlong? Why do you always stop Arlong from hitting me!"_

_Kayla was a little taken back by this, but the smile stayed strong on her face._

_She placed a hand on Nami's head in a comforting big sister manner, "because…you remind me of my little sister before Arlong killed her. I couldn't stop him from killing her, but I'll be dammed if I can't stop him from hurting you. You're too young to have these things happen to you."_

"_Kayla…did Arlong…do anything else to you?"_

_Kayla's smile faded, and she slowly nodded. She didn't cry; but she didn't look Nami in the eyes either. Nami started to cry harder and wrapped her arms around Kayla. Kayla rubbed her back to sooth the little girl._

"_I promise…I won't scream anymore! I'll be strong! Just like you!"_

"_No…it's okay to scream Nami."_

"_But if I scream, you'll run in here and stop Arlong! Then, he'll do what he did tonight over again! So I won't scream anymore!"_

"_Nami, none of this is your fault. It's all mine."_

"_How could you blame yourself Kayla? If it's not my fault, then it's his for doing it to you!"_

"_No, it's mine. He says it's because of my eyes. Because of the way I glare at him."_

_Nami continued to cry and Kayla continued to rub her back. They stayed like that for a while. Kayla glanced at the clock. It was close to one in the morning. _

"_Nami?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think we should go to bed now, it's almost one in the morning."_

"_You can sleep in my bed tonight, you shouldn't be moving around to much."_

"_Thanks Nami, but where will you sleep?"_

"_As soon as I clean the floor I'll make a bed on it and go to sleep."_

_A moment of silence passed._

"_Kayla?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_How come Arlong said you belong to him?"_

_Kayla was quiet._

"_You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to Kayla. I was just curious."_

"_My father…sold me to Arlong."_

_Nami looked at Kayla, who had clenched her fist, "I'm sorry."_

"_The horror isn't over yet. He gave me to Arlong, along with my little sister Laura, to pay for himself. Our mom died when Laura was born. He had exactly 100,000 belli. Instead of paying for us two, he decided to make a deal with Arlong. The deal was; he would give Arlong the money, and us, as payment for the next month. Arlong agreed, so we were forced to go with him. I still don't understand why he did it! He was our FATHER! How could any parent do that to their children! Arlong made us work to the bone. About two weeks after we came here, Laura got sick. I told Arlong that the medicine wasn't expensive. Only 10 belli. But he would buy it for her. She suffered for about another week, and then died."_

_Nami once again had tears in her eyes, "my story is kinda similar to yours, but it wasn't me sister who paid the price. I'm adopted, and so is my sister, so we aren't related. A very kind woman named Bellemere took us in when we were children. She cared for us, and loved us dearly. I stole a book from the library because I knew we didn't have the money to pay for it. Bellemere tried talking to me and I yelled at her. I said really mean stuff then ran away. Nojiko came looking for me; we went back to our house so I could apologize to mom. When we came back, Arlong was there. We tried to stay hidden; we heard he wanted 50,000 belli for kids, and 100,000 belli for adults. We decided to run away, but then she told him that she had two daughters, and the money was for them. Nojiko and I ran to her, but they killed her in front of us. One of Arlong's men found my map, and they took me captive. Then I joined his crew…"_

"_You joined his crew Nami?" Kayla's voice was full of shock._

"_Yeah, he said that if I bring him 100,000,000 belli, he'll free our village. But for now, I have to draw maps for him. I leave in a little over seven months."_

"_I'm glad the village has some hope."_

"_But, I don't want to leave you Kayla! I can't!"_

"_What's more important Nami? One life or hundreds?"_

_Nami was silent, she couldn't answer. The choice was just too hard to make._

"_I want you to leave okay? You're our only hope Nami. I promise you, I'll live. I will not allow myself to die if you promise to go and get that money! Do you promise?"_

"_Yes, do you?"_

"_Yes, let's shake on it."_

_Nami and Kayla shook hands. The deal was made. Nami gasped and got up then came back with the food from earlier._

"_Here Kayla, you've gotta be hungry."_

_Kayla smiled and took the food, Nami just watched her eat it. _

Nami just stared at the girl in front of her, tears forming in her eyes.

'_There's no way that this is her! Arlong told me he killed her!'_

"Kay...Kayla?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

Nami: That was some damn good writing!

Me: I know, I know. Okay, well, here is the preview for Ep three:

"Arlong said a lot of things…didn't make em true Nami. Come on, we're escaping."

Kayla grabbed her hand and began to walk away from the men and the deer. Luffy freaked.

"Hey! She's my navigator and friend, you can't take her away!"

"Nami only belongs to one person and that is herself! No one can own her!" Kayla screamed.

Her eyes began to glow a mixture of red and black. Suddenly, the belt unwrapped from her waist and the red spots stood up. The belt was a tail, and the spots were ears.

Me: Okay, that is your preview! Now, please submit your review okay! I really like them. All flamers will be torched by Kayla.

Kayla: Yeah!


	3. Ep3: Reunion

Hey! It's Episode Three! I don't own One Piece, sadly. Read and Review! Speaking of reviews, I want to thank Djdoodet and Mermaid Ninja for reviewing!

**Episode Three: Reunion**

Eyes diverted from Kayla to Nami.

"You know her?" Zoro asked.

Unfortunately for them, Nami wasn't paying attention to them anymore; she was focused on Kayla.

"How are you…alive?" Nami finally managed to choke out.

She was trying to hold her voice steady. The one who protected her from Arlong, the one she always fixed up after he beat her to an inch of her life, her best friend, the one she thought dead, was standing right in front of her.

"Kayla…how?"

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks. All the memories were stabbing at her heart. Kayla just looked at her. A small smile on her lips, the men weren't attacking.

"Arlong…said…"

"Arlong said a lot of things…didn't make 'em true Nami. Come on, we're escaping."

Kayla grabbed her hand and began to walk away from the men and the deer. Luffy freaked.

"Hey! She's my navigator and friend, you can't take her away!"

"Nami only belongs to one person and that is herself! No one can own her!" Kayla screamed.

Her eyes began to glow a mixture of red and black. Suddenly, the belt unwrapped from her waist and the red spots stood up. The belt was a tail, and the spots were ears. Correction they were fox ears and a fox tail.

"You ate the devil's fruit?" Nami asked.

"Not exactly," was Kayla's solemn reply.

"Then how?"

Kayla would not answer. She wouldn't, no; she couldn't tell Nami the truth. It would hurt her too deeply. A pool of blood formed around Kayla. Her vision began to blur.

"Come on Nami, we've gotta escape. I won't let them hurt you anymore!"

Finally, Nami was thinking clearly.

"Wait Kayla! They're my friends!"

Kayla was a bit taken back. But lowered her hands.

"Your friends?"

"Yes. They would never hurt me. Ever! Infact they defeated Arlong Kayla! He's dead! And our home is free from his grasp!"

Now, Kayla was surprised, "Arlong's dead? Did you beat him Nami?"

"No, Luffy did," Nami said, motioning towards the kid with the straw hat.

Kayla sweat-dropped, "that idiot beat him?"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Luffy yelled.

Chopper walked towards her again, Kayla tensed, but refused to show her fear.

"You're bleeding really badly, let me treat you."

"I'll be fine. My…err…powers just need to return."

"You can trust him Kayla. You can trust everyone on this ship with your life."

Kayla looked to Nami, then to Chopper. Chopper was holding his hoof out.

Kayla sighed, "Fine. But Nami you need to come too, we have much to discuss."

Nami nodded, and looked at her friend more closely. There were so many scars on her small frame. She was just an inch taller then Nami, if that. Kayla was really thin too, that means she hadn't been fed right. Zoro was also staring at Kayla.

He too, had noticed her scars and how thin she was, but what concerned about were the two pirate tattoos she bore. One was Arlong's symbol, and the other was a black rose that was bleeding. He had seen the black rose somewhere before, but just couldn't remember where. The bleeding rose was on her back, somewhat covered by her top.

"Why do you bare two pirate tattoos Kayla?" Zoro gruffly asked.

Kayla's ears dropped a little, "none of your business."

"Zoro leave her alone!" Nami yelled.

"It was just a question you stupid girl!"

Kayla started to growl again and charged at Zoro, her eyes had never ceased glowing red. She raised her hands to his throat.

"Do not insult Nami," Kayla spoke in a dangerously low voice.

Zoro stared down at her. She was having trouble standing. Sweat was running down her forehead, not water. Kayla was in much pain, he could tell that much by looking into her eyes. It was a deep pain, and it wasn't physical it was emotional.

"Kayla, relax it's just what he calls me!" Nami screamed fear was etched into her voice.

"It's a rude insult."

"It's a joke; we all have nicknames on this ship! It may have seemed like an insult, but it was really his way of showing respect! Besides, he's just pissed at me because he owes me a lot of money!"

Kayla's eyes stopped glowing and she lowered her hands, no claws.

"If you say so Nami."

"Come on, we really need to dress your wounds Kayla," Chopper said.

Kayla nodded, and began to walk towards them. Her vision started to blur again and she held her head. Her tail dropped as did her ears.

"Kayla!" Nami rushed over to her as Kayla fell to her knees.

She was breathing heavily, and bleeding a lot. Chopper changed into his man-beast form, picked up Kayla with ease and ran below deck, Nami close behind him. That left four stunned crewmembers on deck.

"Wow…I hope Nami's friend will be alright," Luffy said.

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Zoro was sent flying in the air. Everyone looked at Sanji, who had his foot raise in the air and a cigarette in his mouth.

"That was no way to treat a lady."

Sanji made his way back to the kitchen, making sure to cook Kayla a lot extra. He had noticed how thin she was, and no lady should ever be that skinny. It was just wrong. Weather she had done it to herself or someone else had done it was none of his concern; it was his duty to make sure she gained a little weight. Zoro was laying faced first on the ground.

No one could really understand what he was muttering. But they were able to hear the words cook, swords, and death quite clearly. Usopp placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, why Luffy began to clap.

"Think Sanji would do that again?" Luffy asked in a childish manner.

Usopp sweat-dropped, "Sanji would be willing too, but I doubt Zoro would want it."

Usopp went back to work making more ammo for his slingshot. Luffy just sat back on the sheep's head, not being so board anymore. Chopper had managed to sew all her wounds shut, and was now just finishing dressing them.

"Where did she get all these scars from Nami?" Chopper asked.

There had been more scars then she could count. Strange thing was, the skin around some of the scars looked like it had been recently cut open. There was no way a wound would scar that fast. Another thing, it looked like they had been burned closed. Kayla lay there, sleeping.

Yet it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Nami knew she was having nightmares. A sigh escaped her lips. Nami did recognize one scar, and that was it.

"I don't know the story behind them all, but I know that that one," Nami pointed to a scar on her stomach that looked like it had healed on its own, "is from Arlong."

She wasn't telling the whole truth, but she wasn't lying either. Nami was going to keep Kayla's deepest secrets that she knew anyway. She knew Kayla had more of her own, and knew she would tell her, when she was ready. If she didn't want to, then she didn't have to though. A knock was heard at the door.

"I got it," Nami waved to Chopper, "you just finish."

Nami opened the door. Sanji stood their smiling, carrying two plates in his hands.

"I thought you guys might be hungry. I noticed your friend; Kayla is extremely malnourished so I made her extra. It's safer if you three eat down here for lunch. I just have two more plates to go get my dearest Nami-swan."

Nami nodded and took the two plates from Sanji. He then, ran upstairs. She walked over to Chopper and placed it in front of him as he finished wrapping her wounds.

"Sanji said we could eat down here for lunch so no one would steal our food."

"There are only two plates?"

"Sanji had to get the other two. So, how is she Chopper? Sanji can tell the other's upstairs if I tell him."

Another knock was heard at the door. Sanji stood there, holding two more plates. He walked in, and Usopp followed him in, carrying three cups, a bottle of wine, and a bottle of water. Usopp had an angered look on his face, and a big bump on his head.

"Usopp what happened!" Chopper yelled.

"Luffy stole some of my food, so I tried to take some of Zoro's, but he caught me. Now, all my food will be gone because Luffy is gunna eat it all!"

Nami sweat-dropped as Usopp set the cups and bottles down. Then he ran upstairs.

"LUFFY! YOU BETTER HAVE LEFT MY FOOD ALONE!"

Sanji placed the two plates down on the desk.

"So, how is she Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"I was just about to tell Nami that. Tell the other's okay?"

Sanji nodded, and put his cigarette out.

"She has lost a great deal of blood; I'm surprised she is still living. Also, from what I can tell, she hasn't eaten in at least three to four days. Another thing," Chopper walked over to Kayla and grabbed her arm genteelly; he then showed the inside of her elbow to Sanji.

It was all black and blue. Someone had been injecting things into her. Quite often.

"She has been injected with many things, many times. I can't tell what because a lot of the chemicals mixed together."

"What about her wounds? What were they from?" Nami asked.

"I can't tell you what cut her on all the scarred cuts, but the open ones were made from whips and a sword."

"What kind of sick bastard would do that to a lady?" Sanji angrily asked.

"There is no need for you to be concerned about my wounds."

The three spun around to see Kayla sitting up.

"You shouldn't be moving in your condition! It's a miracle you're alive!" Chopper exclaimed.

"But, you can't eat if you're lying down, that's the whole reason I woke up!" Kayla protested.

'_Liar,'_ Nami told her self.

Kayla was covered in sweat. She hadn't woken up for the food. Sanji picked up one of the plates and handed it to her.

"You need to eat, you're malnourished. Wine or water?"

"Uh, water is fine."

Sanji poured her a cup of water and handed it to her. Half of her plate was already gone. Sanji smiled and handed the cup to her. She took it gratefully and drank it down. He took the cup and poured her more. Nami had finished her food already. Kayla had started her second plate. Chopper was almost done with his first.

After about five minutes, everyone below deck was done with his or her food.

"Oh Sanji! We're so sorry! Your food probably got cold, or Luffy and Usopp ate it!" Nami exclaimed.

"It's okay. I have some food. I told them whoever eats it doesn't get dinner tonight, and if one of them eats it and the others won't tell, then none of them will."

"It'll still be cold."

"I placed it in the oven. It'll still be hot. So you want me to tell the other's she gunna be okay?"

Chopper nodded, "she'll be fine."

Kayla walked out of the bathroom. Nami had lent her some clothes. A deep blue tank top, a pair of blue jeans and some sandals. Sanji's eyes became hearts.

"You look great!" Nami exclaimed.

Sanji and Chopper nodded. Kayla smiled.

"Thanks."

Sanji grabbed his cigarette box and lighter. His lighter wouldn't light though and he sighed.

"I need my nicotine! Why won't you work?" Sanji yelled at the inanimate object.

A fire suddenly lit his cigarette and he smiled.

"Ah, sweet nicotine."

Sanji looked at where the flame had come from. Kayla stood there, with a flame balancing above her finger. Nami and Chopper were staring at her wide-eyed.

"There ya go," she said as the flame died.

"How?" Nami asked.

Kayla realized what she had done and her ears dropped. Nami smiled sadly, and nodded.

"You don't have to explain if you don't wanna Kayla," Nami said.

"You said, I could trust your friends with my life. Right Nami?" Kayla said.

Nami nodded, "yeah."

"What about secrets?"

"Yeah."

Kayla nodded hesitantly, "if you can. Then so can I. But, not today. Tomorrow, I'm really tired."

Sanji smiled, "you don't have to do anything if you don't wanna Kayla."

"No. I have to do this."

Sanji nodded and walked out, followed by Nami. Chopper stayed in there.

"What do you need Doc?"

"Kayla, I found markings on your upper thighs, and waist area. Tell me were you-?"

"Yeah, yeah I was. I'll explain everything tomorrow."

Chopper nodded and walked out.

"Wait, Chopper?"

Chopper turned to look at her.

"Um, thank you for helping me. But I need you to take the bandages off."

"Your wounds will open if that happens, I can't!"

"I assure you, they are all healed. Please?"

Chopper nodded, walked over to her, and began to undo the bandages.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: Wow! I feel smart now! I hope you all liked this chapter!

Zoro: Why am I the bad guy?

Sanji: It's not anything you DON'T already do you shit swordsman.

Zoro: Why I oughta...

Me: Okay boys, stop it right now...

Kayla: Or I'm going to hurt you both.

Zoro: You can't hurt me!

Sanji: Yes Kayla! I will stop now.

Zoro: Stupid love cook.

Me: Sigh Okay, you all want the preview, well here it is:

Sanji held his hand out to her. Kayla's ears drooped a bit. Sanji's smile stayed on as he walked past her; her head was facing the opposite direction.

"You don't have too, but here, if your gunna stay out here," Sanji placed his coat on her shoulders.

Kayla's eyes widened at his act of kindness. A lot of people considered her a freak, but it seemed no one on this ship did. They were all treating her like a normal person. If Kayla had done what she did to Zoro to anyone on the Black Rose; she would have been beaten to an inch of her life. She knew he had swords, he could have killed her, but he didn't.

Me: There ya go! I'd pay attention to Kayla people, she's just full of secrets! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. Please people! BTW, we are still in the Kayla ark okay?


	4. Ep4: Nightmare and Early Morning Talks

Ep four is finally up! Sorry it took so long, I was hoping to get a review and I did, so I thank you gothywolfie! Oh well, maybe I'll get a review for this episode. I want to make this clear; Kayla will have NO love interest. There is a lot more to her then everyone thinks. So pay attention to this story, there are so many twist. Okay, I don't own One Piece as sad as it makes me. Read and Review!

**Episode Four: Nightmare and Early Morning Talks!**

"Let_ me go damn you!" Kayla screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_Kayla was wearing a tight red tube top and a short black min skirt. She grabbed the collar around her neck and began pulling at it. _

"_I'm not your dog!" _

_A whip lashed out at her and struck her in the back. She didn't scream, but she fell to her knees in pain. Her back was bleeding and stinging. A man about 6'2, with spiky black hair and cold midnight blue eyes smiled wickedly. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black suit coat and black pants. _

_Next to him was a man with messy maroon hair and deep violet eyes. On the other side of the man with black hair was a girl with long navy blue hair and yellow eyes. She wore a similar outfit to Kayla, but her top was yellow and her skirt was blue. Kayla stood back up, defiance in her eyes. _

"_I bought you, so you belong to me! You ARE my bitch!" the black haired man yelled._

_Kayla's eyes started to glow black and red. She charged at the man who had insulted her. Her hands started to glow red, but soon stopped as she fell down. The collar around her neck was glowing sea green. Angered red and black eyed became normal crimson eyes. _

"_What...is this collar made of? Blain you bastard!" Kayla demanded. _

_Blain laughed at her as she struggled to get back up. _

"_Tray, put her in her place," Blain ordered. _

_The maroon haired man nodded and drew his whip again. Tray began beating Kayla with his whip. She didn't scream, nor did she cry, she just took it. It burned that she couldn't help herself. _

"_To answer your question, it's made of metal and sea stone. I put a thick inch layer of metal around it. When I press the button, the metal opens a bit so the sea stone can touch your skin, and you loose your powers. Your powers are as good as gone my little bitch, but do not fear I will allow you to heal yourself. Can't have you die while I can still have fun with you." _

_Kayla growled as her blood pooled around her, "what if I don't? What if I let myself die?" _

_The whip slapped her right across her face, drawing blood instantly. Kayla glared at Blain with her crimson orbs. He felt the burn of her glaze and ordered Tray to stop. _

"_Then, we will put gun powder in your wounds and light them. It will be much more painful then these whip strikes. I would just heal yourself if I were you." _

_She growled at Blain. Blain smirked and punched her. Her blood stained his hand, and he licked it off. She lay on the ground, bleeding. _

"_Stop being such a bad dog little Kayla," the other girl whispered. _

"_Go to hell Lea! You're an insult to women everywhere! You shouldn't be this man's pleasure toy! He's just using you!"_

"_Silence!" Lea yelled as she drew a gun. _

_She fired a shot at Kayla, and hit her in the shoulder. Kayla flinched, but did nothing else. _

"_Take my bitch to her cage where she belongs. No scraps for her tonight." _

_Two big men grabbed Kayla and hooked a leash to her collar. Then they proceeded to drag her away. They took her to the bottom level of the ship and threw her in a cage. She sat there, bleeding as they locked the door. When they left, she shut her eyes; her whole body began to glow red. _

_The wounds on her body slowly disappeared. When she opened her eyes, she sighed. _

"_I'll get away…somehow," she whispered as she closed her eyes. _

Kayla awoke with a start. Her hand shot to her face and felt the scar Tray gave her. She wiped the sweat off her face and sighed.

'_It was just a nightmare. They can't get to me now.'_

She placed a hand on the table next to her, and felt a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it aloud.

_Dear Kayla, _

_When you wake up, please come wake me up so I can make you something to eat. I didn't want your food getting cold, so I didn't make any. I don't mind waking up to make you something. I'm sleeping in the kitchen if you wanna wake me. _

_Sanji_

Kayla's stomach rumbled.

"Might as well take him up on his offer…I guess," she mumbled.

She got up and walked towards the door. When she opened it, she realized something.

'I_ don't know where the kitchen is!'_

She sighed and began to sniff the air. Her nose led her to the stairs that lead to the deck.

'_Sometimes it's good being part dog.'_

It was still dark out, but dawn was approaching fast. A slight chill ran down her spine as her tail wrapped around her waist. She followed the smell of tobacco to the front of the deck. Sanji stood there, smoking a cigarette.

"Um…Sanji?"

Sanji turned around, with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, what ya need Kayla?"

"You're note…said you would cook me something to eat, and I'm kinda hungry. I'm sorry to bug you and you don't have to cook if you don't want to."

"Nonsense. Of course I'll cook you something to eat! Said I would didn't I? Now, what do you want?"

"Anything you wanna cook is fine with me."

"Okay, let me go to the kitchen and start. Wanna come?"

Sanji held his hand out to her. Kayla's ears drooped a bit. Sanji's smile stayed on as he walked past her; her head was facing the opposite direction.

"You don't have too, but here, if your gunna stay out here," Sanji placed his coat on her shoulders.

Kayla's eyes widened at his act of kindness. A lot of people considered her a freak, but it seemed no one on this ship did. They were all treating her like a normal person. If Kayla had done what she did to Zoro to anyone on the Black Rose; she would have been beaten to an inch of her life. She knew he had swords, he could have killed her, but he didn't.

The captain, Luffy, had defeated Arlong and saved Nami. He was all right in her books. Sanji and Chopper were also treating her well, making sure she was in good health. If Nami could trust them, she could too. She turned to face Sanji.

"Wait…"

He turned around to see her walking towards him.

"I'd like to go with you and watch."

"Sure thing," he said as she stopped beside him.

They began walking together towards the kitchen. About twenty minutes later, the food was cooked and eaten. Kayla stretched and yawned.

"You still tired?" Sanji asked.

Kayla rubbed her eyes, "no, just needed to get that out of my system."

Sanji nodded and lit another cigarette on the stove.

"Do you always smoke this much? I'm amazed there is no ash in the food when I eat it."

Sanji smiled, "Nami-swan wants me to cut back, but I just can't. Everyone says that too."

"Nami-swan? Why do you call her that?"

"It's the nickname I gave to her. When I left the Baratie, it just kinda stuck with her."

"You've been to the Baratie?"

"I was the assistant chef there."

"Really? Wow, that's pretty cool. I've been there once before, though I didn't get to see the inside of it."

"What do you mean?"

Kayla sighed, "When I went there, I was being held on a ship. I remember an old man with a peg leg coming below deck and giving me some food, since the captain didn't let me go in. He was really nice to me. Gave me a lot of food."

"His name is Zeff."

"If I ever go back, I've gotta thank him. I wouldn't have had any food if he hadn't sneaked onto the ship."

"Why didn't your captain want you fed?"

"Everything will be explained later. As soon as everyone has eaten. But, I…"

"Like I said, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. No one will force you."

"It's not that, I'm not afraid of saying it…I'm worried about what Nami will say after she hears it."

"She's your friend, she'll comfort you. Nami-swan is an angel."

"I'm not gunna be the one to need comforting," Kayla mumbled.

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Nothing Sanji. I suggest you start cooking breakfast, the others are coming."

"Sanji! What's for breakfast? I want meat!" Luffy cried as he burst through the door.

"Told ya…"

Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Chopper followed behind him. Sanji smiled at Kayla, who wore a smirk.

"Okay, I'll get cooking. Kayla, you want breakfast?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Kay-Kay, I still sleepy," Nami whined, snuggling onto Kayla's shoulder.

Kayla smiled_, 'just like then. She hasn't changed a bit.'_

"Then go back to bed Nami, or are you afraid of the boogey-man still?"

Nami started to chuckle, "yeah! He hides in my closet! Trying to eat my toes while I'm asleep!"

Luffy turned pale, "the boogey-man wants to eat your toes! No one hurts my friends!"

He got up and was about to walk out, when a hysterical Nami caught his arm. Luffy turned to look at her. She was laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"What's so funny?" Luffy asked.

At that, everyone but Kayla had burst into laughter. Tears where everywhere.

"It was only a joke Luffy, there's no boogey-man on your ship," Kayla stated.

"Then why did Nami say there was?"

"We we're just messing with each other like we did when we were kids. It was something that made us feel better, feel safer."

"Oh, okay. Sanji, is the food done yet?"

Kayla just stared at the captain and began to chuckle. Nami stopped laughing and looked at Kayla. She was smiling, but it wasn't the sad smile she always seemed to wear. It was a genuine happy smile. Nami smiled at this.

"No, it's not. It'll be ready in a few minutes," Sanji answered.

"Awwww! But I'm hungry now Sanji!"

"I'm sure you'll live a few more minutes without food!"

About two minutes later, breakfast was served. As Kayla ate, only one thing was on her mind.

'_Please, don't blame yourself…'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Sanji: Wow! Great update!

Me: Thank you Sanji. I hope someone reviews. Even one review per chapter will keep me posting people, so please review.

Nami: Okay people do you want the preview? Well ya can't have it so there!

Luffy: Yes they can, and here it is!

She set her drink down and stood up, "I'm ready, to tell you all my past."

Everyone looked at her; she looked somewhat scared. Her face was cast downward, her tail wrapped around her waist and her ears were folded against her head.

"I want to tell you all outside though. I don't really like confined spaces with lots of people in them."

Everyone stood up and walked out, except Nami and Kayla.

Me: There ya go people! Now, to read what happens next review and I'll post it.

Zoro: Just review people….before she goes insane.

Me: Oh it's way to late for that..


	5. Ep5: Kayla's Past Revealed

Ep five is finally up! Sorry it took so long, been busy. Oh well, I want to thank TreeStar for reviewing. Okay, I don't own One Piece as sad as it makes me. Read and Review! Oh and TreeStar, Kayla does have her flaws, just you wait. Three Reviews will get you Episode Six!

**Episode Five: Kayla's Past Revealed!**

"I'm full!" Chopper declared, rubbing his stomach.

"Me too!" Nami added.

Kayla nodded, "that was delicious Sanji. Thank you."

"Your welcome Kayla, Luffy and Zoro, you could learn some manners from her!"

"Whatever you shit cook," Zoro said, taking a drink of his sake.

"If I'm such a shit cook, why do you eat my cooking you bastard swordsmen?"

"Whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Why you!"

"Stop fighting! Geeze, you're acting like children!" Nami yelled.

Surprised by her sudden outburst, Kayla spit her drink out. It landed all over Luffy. Her ears folded back and her eyes went wide.

"I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me…I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't expecting Nami to be so loud."

Luffy only blinked, just noticing that he was covered in water. Usopp, Zoro and Chopper were holding back their laughter. Luffy looked like a drowned rat.

"Are you going to punish me?"

The room became silent as soon as those words escaped from her lips. Nami stared at Kayla. She wanted to know why Kayla had asked such a question. Luffy was also staring at her, wondering the same thing. He just wiped it off his face and began to laugh.

"Why would I do that? You said it was an accident. I forgive you."

Kayla smiled and nodded, "thanks."

She set her drink down and stood up, "I'm ready, to tell you all my past."

Everyone looked at her; she looked somewhat scared. Her face was cast downward, her tail wrapped around her waist and her ears were folded against her head.

"I want to tell you all outside though. I don't really like confined spaces, makes me feel caged in."

Everyone stood up and walked out, except Nami and Kayla.

"You don't have to Kayla," she whispered.

"I want to, you said to trust them, so I am."

"You won't be alone; I'll be helping you with what I can, and telling them about what happened to me too."

Kayla smiled and nodded, "right. I just have one request."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Please…don't blame yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out," Kayla said, taking off Sanji's coat.

She folded it carefully and placed it on the table.

"I need a different shirt…one that will show more scars, and my sais," Kayla whispered.

Nami nodded and walked outside, "just hang on a few minutes guys! We've gotta get some stuff together!"

Nami ran below deck and ran into Chopper's room to grab Kayla's sais, then ran into her room and grabbed a short black tank top that would show Kayla's stomach and arms. She ran into the kitchen and Kayla changed.

"What do you think they are doing?" Luffy asked.

"They said they were getting ready. They'll be out in a minute," Usopp said.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, they walked out. Everyone was staring at Kayla. Two sais were attached to her back in a cross strap. There were many scars that made them selves known to the crew. Even Zoro didn't have that many scars. The Arlong tattoo, strange rose tattoo, and the numbers were being shown too.

"Time for you to learn why I acted how I did when I met you and saw Nami. It all started when we were kids. You all know how Bellemere protected Nami and Nojiko from Arlong, well, my mother died when my little sister Laura was born, but we did have a father. Unfortunately, he was a greedy man and used us along with money to pay off his debt for two months," Kayla clenched her fist, "Laura got sick after two weeks of working for him, and needed medicine. It wasn't expensive at all! But, I had no money. I begged Arlong to give me so I could save her. He said if I worked for it I could have it, and I did. The day before I was supposed to get the money she died."

Kayla started to tremble so Nami took over, "then Kayla found me in the complex. We became quick friends, seeing as we were the only two children in the building. One day, Arlong beat Kayla up. She came to me and I got scared because she looked so bad," Nami gulped, " he started beating her more often, then he started beating me. Kayla only screamed out in pain that one time then never did it again because it had scared me. I always cried out though, and she would always come to my rescue. One night-"

"One night, I heard Nami scream out in pain. I rushed down to help her, Laura died because of me and I'd be dammed before I let him hurt Nami. Arlong was just about to hit her when I stopped him. He told me that I was his, and I flipped. I told him I belonged to no one. He got mad and dragged me away. That night…Arlong…"

Her voice trailed off, not being able to finish the sentence. She bit her lip as the memories hit her. Her entire body tensed up as she began to shake a little. Nami noticed this, and became worried for her friends mental state.

"Kayla, you don't have to say anymore. If you wanna stop-"

"That night, that bastard raped me for the first time, " it was no louder than a whisper, but everyone heard it, " it was also the night he game me this scar across my stomach."

Kayla's fingers lightly traced over the scar.

"Somehow, Kayla managed to get to my room. It was the second time I had seen her hurt so badly. I bandaged her up as well as I could. When she woke up, she explained what happened to her. I told her about my past and she told about her past, we became even closer," Nami explained.

Kayla nodded, "Nami, I'll tell the rest. You sit down and listen now. Please, keep your promise okay?"

Nami smiled sadly and patted Kayla on the back, "right."

Kayla took a deep breath and continued, "Arlong got smart after that incident. He started threatening me with Nami's safety. Saying that if I didn't do what he wanted, then he would beat you, and rape you like he did to me. So I complied with everything. Every night, I became the crew's toy. They did as they pleased; weather it was rapping me or torturing me. As long as Arlong didn't hurt you, I was fine with whatever happened."

"I always wondered why he suddenly stopped beating me. Kayla, why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would do something rash. I told you once before, what was one life compared to the life of the village. I did what I had to, as you did what you had to."

Tears streamed down Nami's cheeks, and she felt a hand pat her back. She looked to her right and saw Luffy smiling. Kayla even smiled at his course of action. Nami buried her head into Luffy's chest and sobbed quietly.

"Nami, you promised remember? You promised you wouldn't blame yourself."

"Never promised I wouldn't cry."

Kayla grinned even though she was having a hard time controlling her tears, but she wasn't about to let herself cry. She had a story to finish.

"I'm sorry," came Nami's muffled reply.

Luffy just rubbed her back, "its okay Nami."

"I'll continue; we had been there maybe a little over a year when Nami left to gather the payment money. Life became a lot harder, but it was bearable. Five years past with basically the same life style I had. One day though, it all changed," Kayla touched the numbers on her arm, "Arlong began doing experiments with the Devil's Fruit. To be technical though, it wasn't the fruit, it was the extract. They copied three fruits, the fire-fire, dark-dark and dog-dog fox model. In the beginning, they used fish as test subjects. Within a week though, all the fish had died. Arlong then decided it was time to test it on other subjects. Dogs, cats, and birds were the next animals to be used. They too, died, but it was within a two to five week period. Then it was decided that it was time to test it out…on a human."

The wind blew angrily as Nami pulled her head out of Luffy's chest. He kinda missed the feeling, but was happy she wasn't crying anymore. Nami missed his touch too. She looked at Kayla with puffy red eyes. One of Kayla's hands began to glow black, while the other glowed red.

"And I was the first human they did it on," her voice never wavered as she made the statement.

She continued to stare at her hands, then suddenly extinguished her powers.

"Experiment number nine-one-seven-three-five AKA first human devils extract experiment. They injected the extract straight into my veins. I grew a tail and ears, which was not supposed to happen. After me, they shut the experiment down; I was a failure. I could not do the things I was supposed too, yet the animals could. I could not transform into a fox, couldn't turn into fire, and couldn't turn into darkness. The best I could do was use the dark and fire powers as blast, and then the fox helped my senses and my speed. Arlong began to fear my power, though he never admitted it. It's true what they say you know; animals can smell fear. He reeked of it, so he sold me to a guy named Blain and his crew."

"I don't get it, if he feared you, then why didn't you fight back?" Usopp asked.

"I didn't really know how to use my powers. Sure, the fox-fox fruit was pretty easy. Mastering the dark and fire was harder though. At that present time, all I knew how to do was heal myself with the fire power, and shield myself with the dark. But as you can see, the shielding didn't really help all that much. Especially…when Blain got me."

"So, that's why you have all those burn scars, because you healed your wounds?" Chopper asked.

Kayla nodded, "and compared to Blain, Arlong was a saint."

Everyone listened intently again as she continued, "Blain is a horrible man! Like Arlong, he used my body as his play thing. He let his crew use me as such too, but Arlong never degraded me like he did. Blain would make me walk on my hands and knees like a dog, he would verbally degrade me, he even had the nerve to put a collar around my neck and attach a leash to it so he could drag me around the ship. The collar wasn't a normal collar though; it was made of sea stone and metal, so my powers were useless, unless he wanted me to be able to use them."

Kayla's body began to tremble against her will as she drew in shaky breaths.

"What do you mean, unless he wanted you to?" Luffy asked.

"Blain's pirate crew is called, the Black Rose pirates, that's why I have the tattoo on my back of a bleeding black rose. It's supposed to be a black rose with swords crossing in front of it, but Blain thought a crying rose was better for me. He said I wasn't apart of his crew, but I did belong to him. The crimson tear means that I will always cry blood. The metal would block the sea stone, so I could use my powers freely, but when he pressed a button on his control, the metal would slide away and the sea stone would block my powers."

"The Black Rose pirates! The pirates that sent ships to a watery grave without cannons?" Usopp yelled.

"You've heard of them?" Sanji asked.

"You mean you haven't?"

Everyone but Kayla shook his or her heads no.

"I'll explain. The Black Rose pirates are run by a demon man who could shoot fire without even looking, and it's a known fact that their ship does not have a cannon. Also, the ship was extremely fast. They are very deadly and dangerous," Usopp explained.

"Not without me they are not. He didn't have the power to bring down any ship, so he made me do it for him. I've killed hundreds of thousands of men, just so he wouldn't hurt me. As much of a bastard as he was, if he said he was going to do something he did it. As long as I destroyed the ships, I wouldn't be hurt in anyway that night or day. I was a coward, killing just so I wouldn't be hurt. I endured Blain for about three years before I snapped. He demanded that I take down this ship. I'll never forget the flag; it was a Jolly Roger with swords as the bones behind the skull, and a red line crossing over one of the eyes…"

"That's Shank's ship!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, Red-haired Shanks was his name."

"He saved me when I was little and lost his arm in the process. When he left he gave me his hat, and told me to give it back to him when I became King of the Pirates!"

"Don't worry, you still can. I refused to do it. I was unable to kill anymore; instead I began attacking the crewmembers. Then they boarded the ship and began to fight. Blain got mad at me and activated my collar, so I couldn't use my powers anymore. But…then Shanks had some guy with wild yellow hair shoot it off me."

"That's my father! His name is Yasopp! Best marksmen in the world!" Usopp said proudly.

"It's because of them I was able to escape, but wasn't at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Zoro asked.

"I was able to use my power's freely now, but I hadn't had anything to eat at all that day, so I wasn't really feeling good. I tried to make it to a rowboat, but then that stupid slut Lea attacked me. I lost control of my powers and damaged the ship greatly. In the explosion, I was thrown over board, but was lucky seeing as how there was a piece of debris so close to me. I saw Shanks make it off the ship with the treasure and sail towards me, but the tide pulled me away from them. So I drifted for about two days then you guys found me."

"I'm sorry Kayla…if it wasn't for me, then you wouldn't have had to gone through all that pain. I don't deserve to be called your friend," Nami whispered.

"Don't ever say that Nami because it's not true. I don't even know if I would be alive if I hadn't known you. There were so many times I could have decided to give up and allow myself to die. You were the only thing that made me stay alive."

Kayla's body began to tremble again and she raised her face. Tears were in her eyes, but they never flowed down her cheeks. Kayla wouldn't allow herself to cry. She smiled warmly at Nami.

"Remember our promise? You promised me that you would get the money, as long as I promised to stay alive, and you know I always keep my promise. You know, even after you left Arlong, whenever I was beaten, I never screamed because I knew it scared you when I did."

Nami smiled and hugged Kayla, who hugged back.

"You were always like a big sister to me Kay-Kay."

"Well don't I feel special?"

" Ha ha very funny."

"I know huh?"

Nami playfully hit Kayla in the shoulder as she wiped her tears away. Kayla just continued to smile. Just as Kayla was about to open her mouth, her stomach rumbled. She blushed as Sanji started to laugh. After Kayla, Luffy's stomach rumbled.

"Saaaaanji! I'm hungry! I want meat!" Luffy whined.

"You always want meat…" Usopp mumbled.

Chopper and Nami sighed in agreement. Kayla was still blushing.

"I'll start lunch, it's close to the time I normally start it anyways," Sanji said as he stood and walked into the kitchen.

Luffy got up and followed Sanji to the kitchen.

"Is it always like this?" Kayla asked out loud.

"Hold on, it gets worse in about five seconds," Chopper chuckled.

"Five," Usopp said.

"Four," Nami added.

"Three," Chopper whispered.

"Uh…two," Kayla added uncertainly.

"One!" Chopper, Nami and Usopp yelled.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Luffy yelled as he ran out the kitchen.

Various pans flew out after him as Nami, Chopper, and Usopp ran for cover. Kayla just sat there; not really getting what was happening until a pan flew straight at her head.

"Kayla look out!" Nami yelled.

Kayla turned and saw a pan flying right at her head. She didn't have any clue on what to do. It was about five inches away from her face when she understood what was happening.

"Crap…"

Just as she was about to duck, a white sheath stopped the pan. She looked at the sheath and saw it was Zoro's sword. Her eyes turned to look at the green haired swordsmen. She sweat-dropped when she saw him asleep. A nervous chuckle escaped her lips. Her eyes began to glow black as a barrier surrounded them all. The others came out from hiding.

"Does this always happen?" Kayla asked as she looked at Nami.

"Yeah, this is a normal day on the Going Merry."

Kayla shook her head in amusement and stared at the white sword Zoro was holding.

'_I've seen it before somewhere…but where?'_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: There is Episode Five people.

Zoro: She's keeping more from us…isn't she Shadw?

Me: Maybe, maybe not who knows.

Sanji: Don't you?

Me: Well DUH!

Nami: Here's the preview for Ep. Six!

"Children please!" Nami yelled.

"Yes mother…"

"Kayla, you're a year older then me so that doesn't work."

"Damn it!"

Nami shook her head, "you're acting like Luffy Kayla, and one of him is already too much."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

Nami waved it off, "nothing, look, one of you go find Zoro. We need him for the crewmember's meeting."

"Oh yeah! Kayla, do you wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked, smiling broadly, " I had come to ask you earlier but we started to play target practice."

Luffy: Cool! People, if you want to see the next Ep, review!

Me: Yeah, read and review! The next episode is called Episode Six: Luffy's Request and Zoro's Big Mistake.

Sanji: When she gets at least 3, she'll update the story.


	6. Ep6: Luffy's Request and Zoro's Mistak

Ep Six is finally up! Sorry it took so long.. Oh well, I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Okay, I don't own One Piece as sad as it makes me. Read and Review, 3 will get you Ep Seven!

**Episode Six: Luffy's Request and Zoro's Big Mistake!**

It was late in the afternoon. Lunch had gone by with any problems. After lunch, Zoro had fallen asleep somewhere on deck. Chopper began messing around with different medicines, trying to make a cure for something. Nami went below deck to make a list of everything they would need to get at the next port.

Luffy was currently sitting on the sheep's head, just staring at the ocean. Usopp was making ammo for his slingshot. Sanji was…well…somewhere, Kayla actually had no clue where. She was setting up some targets when Luffy walked over to her.

"What are you doing Kayla?" Luffy questioned.

Kayla smiled as she set up the last target, "target practice."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to use my powers to hit the targets. You can do it too if you want."

"Cool!"

"What's going on?" Usopp asked as he walked up to them.

"We're going to have target practice!" Luffy cheered.

Kayla smiled as she went to work again, "you can join too. You're a marksmen no?"

Usopp smiled, "Yes I am. I'm also the captain of this vessel!"

"I thought Luffy was the captain?"

"I am the captain!" Luffy yelled.

"I am the Great Captain Usopp!"

Kayla sweat-dropped, "right, okay. Well, now that I set everything up time to explain the way to play. We take turns hitting the targets, whoever breaks, or pushes down the most wins. Understood?"

The two nodded and Kayla smiled.

"Luffy, Usopp then me is the order. So Luffy, you're up."

"Right. What do we win?"

"Good question," Usopp added.

"Um…I know! Winner doesn't have to do look out tonight."

"Cool! Well, here I go! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yelled as his arm stretched and hit the target, breaking it in half.

He smiled as his arm came back to him. Kayla clapped lightly as Usopp put on his goggled and readied his slingshot.

"I once beat Don Krieg with one shot! This should be no problem!"

"Lair…" Luffy whispered to Kayla who gave a small giggle.

"Lead Star!" Usopp yelled as he shot his attack.

The target didn't break nor did it fall.

"Look's like you missed Usopp," Luffy happily said.

"Look again Luffy. Look at the middle," Kayla added.

Luffy walked over to it and noticed the hole in the middle, "I'll just knock down alright?"

Kayla and Usopp nodded as Kayla took her place.

"It's time to show off a little," she whispered.

Her eyes began to glow black, as did her right hand. Slowly she pointed at a target.

"Dark Missile!" she yelled as a small black object flew at the target.

It exploded as soon as it hit. Usopp and Luffy just stared.

"No way!" Usopp yelled.

"Do it again!" Luffy chanted.

Kayla smiled as her eyes turned back to normal, "looks like the games tied so far."

Nami gave a sigh as she finished writing what they needed. They were in big trouble.

'_We only have enough food for two more days and the next port is still about 4 days away! What are we gunna do?' _

There was more on her mind then just that though. Two more people were. One being her best friend Kayla, and the other was her childish captain Luffy. As hard as she tried to keep her promise, she just couldn't. She couldn't stop blaming herself.

'_Don't ever say that Nami because it's not true. I don't even know if I would be alive if I hadn't known you. There were so many times I could have decided to give up and allow myself to die. You were the only thing that made me stay alive.'_

Those words Kayla spoke kept on repeating in her head. Kayla didn't blame her, and didn't want Nami to blame herself. It was all just too painful to think about. Nami switched subjects to Luffy. The man that had saved her and Cocoyashi Village by defeating Arlong.

She didn't understand why she still yearned for his touch. To Nami, being in his arms like made her feel so safe, and it felt so right. She blushed just thinking about it.

'_Stop that Nami! You can't…feel THAT way about him! He's your stupid captain! Your stupid childish captain! Your stupid childish hansom adorable captain!' _

Realizing what she had just told her self, she blushed and cursed herself.

"I need to go tell everyone the bad news. How are we going to get out of this mess?"

She made her way towards the deck, trying to figure out a way to tell everyone that they were in deep shit. Nami climbed the stairs to reach the deck easily. When she reached the top, she turned the handle, the rays of the stung her eyes for a second. She blinked and the pain was gone. Instincts told her Sanji was in the kitchen, Chopper was probably in his room, and Luffy was sitting on the sheep head.

But instead, she saw Sanji staring at Kayla from a distance with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Heya Sanji! There's gunna be an emergency meeting in a few minutes, come down," Nami said sweetly.

"Yes my dearest Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed.

Nami smiled, "why are you staring at Kayla like that?"

"I have a feeling that she didn't tell us everything, and I'm concerned it might hurt her."

"I felt that too, but Kayla just needs time."

Sanji nodded, "what's the meeting about?"

"How screwed we are…LUFFY! USOPP! KAYLA! EMERGENCY MEETING IN THE KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!"

"I'll go get Chopper," Sanji said walking away.

"Right, I wonder where Zoro is?"

Luffy, Kayla, and Usopp walked over to Nami. They never got to finish their game.

"Nami…do we have to have the meeting right now? I was just about to win!" Kayla whined.

"Yeah, it's very important."

"You weren't about to win Kayla, I was," Luffy spoke.

"No way, if Usopp hadn't have said there was a spider on my tail I would have hit that last target."

"There WAS a spider on your tail, but it jumped off!" Usopp defended.

"You were just upset cuz I hit the target and you missed after boasting so much," Kayla countered.

"Children please!" Nami yelled.

"Yes mother…"

"Kayla, you're a year older then me so that doesn't work."

"Damn it!"

Nami shook her head, "you're acting like Luffy Kayla, and one of him is already too much."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

Nami waved it off, "nothing, look, one of you go find Zoro. We need him for the crewmember's meeting."

"Oh yeah! Kayla, do you wanna join my crew?" Luffy asked, smiling broadly, "I had come to ask you earlier but we started to play target practice."

"You really mean it? I can be apart of your crew?" Kayla asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you can either join us or you could join us," Luffy declared.

"Wait, normally when you ask someone something you give them two DIFFERENT choices."

"Luffy doesn't really give anyone a choice in a matter like this, he'll just drag you with him if he has too," Usopp added.

"I accept your offer, I'll join the crew."

Luffy and Usopp cheered and Nami smiled.

"What position am I though?"

Luffy and Usopp exchanged glances, "uhhhhh….."

"Luffy! You should have though of a position BEFORE you asked her!" Nami scolded.

"How about the main look out?" Chopper asked as he appeared with Sanji.

Everyone glanced at the little deer.

"Being part fox, Kayla's sight is probably better then all of ours so it would make sense to give her a position where she could use that to her ability," Chopper added.

Kayla smiled, "yeah, I can definitely do that!"

"Fine, then Kayla, you're the ships new lookout!" Luffy gave her the titled.

"Welcome aboard the Going Merry," Usopp added.

Chopper, Sanji, and Nami all smiled and nodded in recognition. Kayla smiled back.

"I'll go get Zoro, I had set some targets up around him, you guys get to the kitchen. We'll be right there."

They all nodded and walked off. Kayla smiled, she was now of use to them. She ran over to the targets, but tripped. They all fell down, but she luckily landed on top of them all. She smiled at her luck, but suddenly they boards were thrown off.

Kayla landed on her back about two feet away from where she fell. Zoro stood there, looking pissed off.

"What the hell was that for bitch!" He yelled.

Kayla froze as her ears stood up. She clenched her hand in anger. That one word…held so much pain. She began to tremble and lost herself in her anger. No longer could she hear Zoro yelling at her about waking him up.

"Why the hell did you pull all those down on top of me while I was sleeping!" Zoro demanded.

He stopped yelling when he notice Kayla trembling with her fist clenched. Her head was downcast so he couldn't see if she was sad or angry. The air around him suddenly began get hotter. He noticed Kayla's fist was glowing red and it was bleeding now. She must have dug her nails into her skin without realizing it.

It wasn't her that should be angry, it was him. Not only did she bring those damn targets down on top of him, but she landed on him too.

"Aren't you going to answer me? Stupid bitch…what the hell did you want?"

Kayla's eyes shot open as he said that last comment. They were glowing black and red again. Zoro noticed this and all anger vanished.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Don't…" Kayla growled.

Zoro looked at her with a confused glare. She lifted her hand arms and drew the sais off her back. A black fire consumed them as soon as the touched her hands. One was lifted in his direction, and a stream of the fire shot out at him. He rolled out of the way.

"Call…"

"What the hell was that for?"

"Me…"

Zoro had to dodge another black flame attack. Amazingly, the flames weren't damaging the ship at all. It was like she was only targeting him.

"A…"

Her wound healed up instantly and the blood evaporated. Zoro just stared at her with disbelief.

"BITCH!" she yelled as she charged at him.

Zoro drew all his swords and put Wadou Ichimonji in his mouth just in time to block. Chopper stopped drinking the cup of water Sanji had given him as he began to cough. Everyone yelled his name and Nami began to pat his back. He had choked on some of the water.

"What's wrong?" Luffy asked.

"Something is…happening…outside on the deck," Chopper managed to say through his coughs.

"What's happening Chopper?" Nami asked.

"I don't know," Chopper's coughing fit stopped and he took in a deep breath, and stood up "but I swear I just felt the temperature rise and heard metal clash."

"Wait," Usopp asked, "where are Zoro and Kayla?"

Everyone was silent for a second, then Nami stood up and rushed out the door, followed by Sanji, then Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. As they ran, it got hotter and the sounds of a fight became louder. They stopped, to see Kayla and Zoro standing off. Both Kayla and Zoro were bleeding badly, but Kayla was by far worse off. Her knees kept buckling from under her, but then she would stand and attack Zoro again.

Everyone watched in horror as Zoro would protect himself, but hurt her in the process. They could tell he was trying to limit the power of his attacks, but was having a hard time doing so. Kayla's eyes were glowing an intense combination of black and red. Yet, there was immense pain in her eyes too.

"I'll kill you Blain! If it's the last thing I do!" she yelled as she charged again.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: I love it! Don't you people?

Usopp: For the first time ever! I, the GREAT Captain Usopp will be giving the preview for the next episode!

Zoro: Will you just get on with it, geeze..

Luffy: Yeah, and I'm the Captain you bastard!

: Nami, Me, and Sanji all walk away:

Sanji: Why did I ever agree to come with them?

Nami: To find the Great Blue, why?

Me: Do I pity you Sanji and Nami, I only have to write the story...you have to live with them.

: Usopp's rambling can be heard in the background, along with Zoro's snoring and Luffy's yelling:

Me: Screw this...CHOPPER!

Chopper: Yeah?

Me: You get to so the preview, get on it with.

Chopper: Really? Okay people out there, here is the preview!

Zoro clenched his teeth together and drew his swords again. When he placed Kunia's sword in his mouth, he noticed that Kayla was grinning from ear to ear, yet she was crying at the same time.

_(Inside Kayla's mind)_

"_Yes! Yes! Kill him! Kill the bastard that hurt me!" Kayla screamed._

_But this Kayla was different. She wasn't wearing the small black tank top and blue jeans the real Kayla was wearing. This new Kayla was wearing a blood red spaghetti strap top that stopped about an inch after her breast; she also wore a pair of crimson jeans._

"_What the hell is going on!? Why can't I control my body!?" Kayla demanded. _

Nami: There is it!

Sanji: Remember, the beautiful authoress will only update it if you give her 3 reviews! So send em in!

Me: Yeah, next episode, Episode Seven: Kayla VS Zoro, Matters of The Confused Heart! Don't miss it!

Usopp: I'm ready to give the preview now!

: Me, Sanji, Chopper, and Sanji all sweat-drop:


	7. Ep7: Matters of The Confused Heart

Episode Seven finally up! Sorry it took so long, there was a computer problem! It's fixed though! Here is episode seven! Read and review! 3 reviews will get you episode seven!

**Episode Seven: Kayla VS Zoro, Matters of the Confused Heart!**

"Blain? Isn't that the name of the bastard that tortured her?" Sanji asked.

"That's what she said earlier," Nami answered.

"But that's Zoro, not that Blain guy. He would never do those kinds of things to a person," Luffy spoke.

Nami sighed, "I know that. But it's obvious something happened between them."

"If she doesn't stop soon, she's gunna die!" Chopper yelled.

"Chopper, why don't you and Usopp go and prepare medical supplies. They are both gunna need medical treatment after this," Nami said.

Chopper and Usopp nodded then ran downstairs to prepare stuff. Luffy, Nami and Sanji just continued to watch in horror as their two friends fought on. Kayla stood there, panting. Her opponent was stronger then she thought. No matter though, Blain would die by her hands.

"Black Fire Tornado!" she screamed.

She held out her sais and began to spin. Her feet lifted of the ground as a black fire wrapped around her body. The wind was moving so fast, Luffy had to hold onto his hat.

"This has gotta stop!" Nami yelled.

Kayla flew at Zoro, who couldn't get out of the way in time. Her blade's cut into his side, causing blood to be pulled into her tornado. He moved before anymore of his blood could be stolen from him. Kayla also pulled back as her wind slowed down. She landed on her feet, and when she completely stopped spinning.

The other's gasped in horror. She was covered in blood. Weather it was hers or Zoro's was unknown. Sweat began to roll down Zoro's face. She charged at him again and kicked him in the open side.

There was so much force in her kick that Zoro was sent across the deck. He skidded to a stop close to the railing. Kayla charged at him again, but he dodged it. When he stood up, he was greeted with a vicious onslaught of strikes from Kayla's sais. He blocked them all, except one that cut his cheek.

Kayla flipped away from him, and landed gracefully on her feet. She crossed her sais over each other, smiling wickedly as they began to glow black.

"Dark Blade!"

She uncrossed them quickly as a black X flew straight at Zoro. He jumped out of the way to avoid it. The X flew into the Going Merry, but did no damage.

"You can't do this forever! You're growing weaker each second," Kayla stated.

Zoro did not reply, but stood firm. He couldn't attack her. Hell, all of the cuts he had given her were on accident. He didn't want to hurt her; she had already gone through enough pain. She began to growl as she looked into his eyes.

"Don't you dare regret what you have done to me because I'm going to kill you, regret what you have done because it was wrong! Tell me something Blain? Do you fear for your life? I did, every damn day I was aboard your damned ship!"

She charged at him again, with a new burst of speed. Her sai flew out and slashed him across the chest, even though he had tried to jump back. It was a shallow cut, but still a cut none the less. The point of the sai was pointed as him, and a small stream of red fire latched out at him, and caught his shirtsleeve on fire. He quickly put it out, but it had burned him a little bit.

While he was distracted, she ran at him and kicked him in the side of the head. This time he didn't skid, instead he smashed into the mast. Before he even smashed into it though, Wado Ichimonji dropped from his mouth. His body connected, and the mast broke and began to fall towards the group of three. Nami just stared at it as it began to fall towards them.

Her fear wouldn't allow her to move in any way. Luffy began to brace himself as Sanji jumped away from them. He noticed Nami still standing there, not moving.

"Nami run! Or you'll get hurt!" Luffy yelled.

If the mast fell down at its current speed it would damage the ship badly. Kayla's ears perked up and she ran towards them. Everything she did was to protect Nami. Nothing was going to stop her from protecting her. Nami was her friend, the only one she had when growing up. Nothing was allowed to happen to Nami.

She grabbed Nami by the waist just as Luffy stopped the mast. It weighted a lot though and forced him to bend his knees so far that they were almost touching the ground. If Kayla hadn't moved Nami, she would have been badly injured. Kayla placed her down, away from the danger. Sanji was trying to help Luffy, but was having no luck.

She noticed Nami looking at them, and that she was about to stand up. Kayla placed a hand in front of her and shook her head.

"I'll do it. You stay where it's safe."

Kayla's voice was warm and calm. Nami just nodded as Kayla placed her sais down. Her hands began to glow black. Two black hands emitted from hers, except they were larger. They grabbed the mast and began to lift it back up.

Her muscles began to burn with pain, but it was worth it. Nami's friends meant everything to her, and she wouldn't allow Nami to be hurt in any way. She had promised, and a promise cannot be broken no matter the cost. Luffy noticed the weight being lifted off him and saw Kayla. He began to push up, as did Sanji.

That took great strain off of Kayla.

"Hold it!" Kayla demanded as she put it back in place.

Luffy and Sanji did as she stopped using her dark powers and began to burn the wood back together. It worked and Nami smiled.

"_Kayla is still there! She protected me again!" _

Kayla smiled as she saw Zoro place his sword back in their sheaths. As soon as she noticed this, she snarled. She flew at him again and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back but never fell down. Zoro looked at her in disbelief. Her eyes were still glowing red and black.

"You didn't really think I'd let you off the hook so easily did you Blain?"

Zoro clenched his teeth together and drew his swords again. When he placed Wado Ichimonji in his mouth, he noticed that Kayla was grinning from ear to ear, yet she was crying at the same time.

_(Inside Kayla's mind)_

"_Yes! Yes! Kill him! Kill the bastard that hurt me!" Kayla screamed._

_But this Kayla was different. She wasn't wearing the small black tank top and blue jeans the real Kayla was wearing. This new Kayla was wearing a blood red spaghetti strap top that stopped about an inch after her breast; she also wore a pair of crimson jeans._

"_What the hell is going on? Why can't I control my body?!" Kayla demanded._

"_I have taken over to kill Blain! He insulted me, and the fool doesn't have me wearing the collar! Now is his time to die!"_

"_But that's not Blain! That's Zoro! He's Nami's friend! You've gotta stop!" Kayla screamed._

"_No, he called me a bitch! That is Blain!"_

"_Who are you anyway?"_

"_I'm Rage. In other words, I'm **your** Rage."_

"_Stop it Rage! You're gunna kill an innocent man!"_

_Tears began to well up in Kayla's eyes, as did they in Rage's._

"_No! He must die!"_

"_NO!" Kayla screamed. _

Tears streamed down Kayla's face in battle. She dropped her sais and clutched her head, as if she were in pain.

"He must die! Blain must die! He can't call me his bitch anymore! He can't be allowed to! I'm not! I'm not!"

Hearing this, tears began to stream down Nami's eyes. Blain had actually tried to break Kayla's sprit down, but only succeeded in giving her uncontrollable anger. What kind of man…no…Blain had to be some sort of monster! Kayla continued fighting herself, trying to take control of her anger. Blood pooled around her.

Zoro began to walk towards her; he sheathed Sandia Kitetsu and Yubashiri on his way. He placed Wado Ichimonji in his hand and stopped in front of her. She looked up, her eyes were still glowing red and black, but they were trying to go back to normal. Kayla had lost control of her powers, body and mind, but not her heart; and she was currently using it to fight back. He stared down at her for a few seconds.

"Kayla?"

Kayla looked up to him. Mixed emotions, pain, fear hatred and trust. That last one was surprising. She still trusted him, after he had insulted her.

"Fight back Kayla; you aren't weak enough to let one emotion control you."

Kayla was silent for a second then shut her eyes.

_(Kayla's mind again)_

"_He's right. I swore no one would control me again. That includes my emotions. Give me back my body now!" the real Kayla demanded._

"_No, Blain must die! He must pay for what he did!" Rage screamed._

"_That's not Blain! Blain is somewhere at sea! That is Zoro! My crew member and friend!"_

"_If that is not Blain, then why did he call me that!?"_

"_It was an accident! I woke him up from his nap by pulling targets on him and then falling on top of the targets. Anyone would be pissed after that! He didn't know about the whole verbal abuse thing! It wasn't his fault!"_

"_He still must pay!"_

"_Not if I can help it!"_

_The real Kayla charged at the fake, her claws extended. Rage just stood there, bracing herself for the attack._

Kayla stood up, her fist clenched and unclenched rapidly. There was a power struggle definitely going on in her mind. Suddenly, she stopped and raised the hand to her chest. Then in a sudden jerk, thrust her arm forward straight at Zoro's heart. He didn't move at all, just stood there.

_Kayla sliced at Rage rapidly with her claws. _

"Kayla no!" Nami screamed.

Nami began to run forward, but Luffy stretched his arms out, wrapped them around her waist and pulled her back into his chest. She blushed at his touch, but there were more important matters at stake.

"Luffy let go! I gotta help her! I gotta!"

Her voice was full of concern, despair, desperation and fear.

"I can't do that Nami. I don't want you to get hurt," Luffy said calmly.

"I don't care! Kayla went through hell and even more for me! I've gotta help her!"

"She's gunna be okay Nami. As much as I hate to admit it, the shitty swordsman has this under control," Sanji said, taking a puff off his cigarette.

The two just stood there as the wind blew. The temperature suddenly decreased. Kayla opened her eyes, and they were their normal crimson color. Her hand fell limply to her side. She hadn't stabbed Zoro.

"I…won," Kayla whispered.

_Rage disappeared, and Kayla just stood inside her mind. A slight smile on her face._

"Good job," Zoro said.

Kayla smiled weakly as Zoro sheathed his swords.

"I'm sorry…I hurt you."

"Sorry I called you that name and made you lose it."

"I'll explain later. Promise."

Zoro nodded as Kayla's knees buckled and she fell forward. He caught her with one arm out, then picked her up and began walking towards them.

"She'll be okay, we've just gotta get Chopper to tend to her wounds."

Luffy nodded and let go of Nami. He regretted it instantly, but Nami really wanted to be with Kayla right now. Nami and Zoro walked towards Chopper's room while Sanji and Luffy just stood there. Sanji exhaled another puff of smoke.

"I'll go start dinner now."

Luffy nodded and walked towards the sheep's head. He needed to think. Mainly about what to do about his feelings when Nami was around. He had said he wanted an adventure, well he got one a damn confusing one at that. Nami opened the door to Chopper's room for Zoro.

"Chopper! They're here!" Usopp yelled.

Chopper came running out of the next room with a pan of water.

"Put her on the couch and Zoro, sit down. I'll be with you in a few minutes," Chopper said hastily.

Kayla opened her eyes a little, "it's alright Chopper, treat him first, I just need a second to get the feeling back in my body, then I'll heal myself. Zoro, I'm really sorry that I lost it on you like that. I should have had better control of my emotions."

"It's alright; I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

"You called her a what?" Nami demanded.

She raised her fist and popped Zoro in the back of the head.

"Damn it what the hell was that for!"

"I'm doubling what you owe me swordsman," Nami said as she walked out of the room.

"What! You can't do that!"

Zoro began to stand up but Chopper pushed him back down.

"Usopp hand me some gauze, thread and a needle. This wound on his side needs to be sown shut."

"I'll talk her out of it Zoro, relax. I can heal your wounds too if you want," Kayla said sitting up.

Her eyes glowed red as did her hand. Slowly, her visible wounds closed, but the blood still remained on her. It covered her face and hands mostly. Though her shirt and pants were drenched in it. She stood and walked over to Zoro, eyes still glowing red. Chopper backed away.

"I'm sorry Chopper, I'm doing your job," Kayla sadly said.

"My job as a doctor is to make sure my patient gets the best treatment. If you can heal him then please, do it."

"It's going to be hard to breathe for a minute or so Zoro, but bear with it."

Suddenly the heat in the room shot up, sweat rolled down everyone's face. The wounds on Zoro began to close. As soon as they mended, the air went back down. Zoro took in a gasp of air, as did Usopp and Chopper.

"When you said it would heat up, you meant it!" Usopp said, fanning himself.

Chopper nodded, "yeah, I couldn't breathe."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault," Usopp comforted.

"It's not that…Zoro passed out," Kayla said as she sweat-dropped.

Usopp helped Kayla pick him up and place him on the couch.

"Chopper, you need to put ice over his wounds because they might blister. Since I'm used to the heat and stuff, it doesn't do that to me."

Chopper nodded, "Usopp, go tell Sanji we need some ice packs."

Usopp nodded and ran out of the room. Kayla turned to walk out the door, but began to stumble. She fell to her knees, one hand clutching her heart and the other pressing against her forehead.

"Kayla!" Chopper yelled and ran to her side, "are you alright?"

'_Please! Not now! Think of something Kayla!'_

"I'm fine Chopper, it's just that sometimes the heat affects me too, messes with my blood circulation. I'll be fine in a minute or so."

Chopper nodded, "I'll go get Nami, she can help you out there."

Kayla nodded and sat up. She hated that she had lied, but this is something that no one needed to know. A tear slid down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. Usopp came back into the room, shaking a little bit.

"Usopp?"

"Sooooo….c-c-c-old," he chattered.

Kayla smiled and stood up, and took some of the ice packs from him. She began to place them on Zoro's body where the wounds were. Like on his chest, and his sides. She placed a final one on his forehead as Chopper came back into the room with Nami.

"Come on Kayla, let's get you some new clothes and a bath, your filthy," Nami stated.

"Yes mother dear," Kayla muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"That's what I though, now c'mon. Dinner will be ready soon."

Kayla followed her out, with a small smile on her face.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: Okay, just send me the reviews and I'll update ASAP.

Zoro: Okay, here is the preview.

"What's wrong Nami?"

"We only have enough food to last us tomorrow Luffy, and the nearest port is three days away. We have no food for two days Luffy! We've never been in this kind of situation before Luffy! What are we going to do?"

"Wow, that sucks, but that's not what's bothering you Nami, so what is it really?"

'I wanna help you Nami, let me help you.'

"Luffy, please just leave it alone, I don't wanna talk about it."

Sanji: Also, the next episode is a song ep!

Luffy: Yeah!

Nami: Read and review!


	8. Ep8: Late Night Confrontations

Sorry it took so long, I'm trying to write chapter 9! I don't own One Piece! Read and Review! I don't own the song! Martina McBride does!

**Episode Eight: Late Night Confrontations.**

Nami stood on the deck, looking down at the ocean. She had never gotten to tell everyone the bad news that they didn't have much food left. A sigh escaped her lips as she rested her head on the rail. Not only that, but what Kayla had said was still eating her up inside. She blamed herself, no matter what Kayla said.

'_If I had only been stronger! Kayla never would have had to go through that! It's my fault! I'm just too weak!'_

" Are you okay Nami?"

_(There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words I pray  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made)_

Nami stood erect, but didn't turn to face Luffy.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

He just had to choose this time to be unusually mature. Curse him!

"What's wrong Nami?"

"We only have enough food to last us tomorrow Luffy, and the nearest port is three days away. We have no food for two days Luffy! We've never been in this kind of situation before Luffy! What are we going to do?"

"Wow, that sucks, but that's not what's bothering you Nami, so what is it really?"

'I_ wanna help you Nami, let me help you.'_

"Luffy, please just leave it alone, I don't wanna talk about it."

"But Nami, I'm your friend. I don't like seeing you sad like this. It makes me sad."

Nami blushed a little bit, "Luffy…I…"

Her shoulders started to shake a little bit; Luffy smiled in understanding.

"She doesn't want you to blame yourself Nami, she said so herself," Luffy said softly.

_(Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are)_

That did it for Nami; she spun to face him and fell to her knees, sobbing. Her hands shot up to her face to hide her tears. Luffy bent down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly. He then pulled her into his chest. She dropped her hands and just cried into his chest.

"If I had only been stronger! She never would have had to go through all that! Kayla would never scream out in pain because she KNEW it scared me! Why couldn't I stop screaming every time Arlong hit me!?"

"You don't know that."

"I do!"

"You were only a little kid Nami."

"So was she! She is only a year older then me Luffy, just like you are! One year! Yet she was always more concerned for me then herself!"

"She's your friend; she didn't want to see you hurt. Just like I don't like seeing you hurt."

_(Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me there you are  
When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
Search for the brightest star  
There you are)_

"You can't justify it with one word Luffy! You just can't!"

A moment of silence passed. Nami just kept crying into his chest.

"It's not a word, it's a bond. She cared for you so much as a friend, that she would put herself in harms way just to make sure you we're okay. That's what friendship is."

Nami shoulders stop shaking so violently, "you too are so much alike Luffy."

"What do you mean?"

"You both saved me from Arlong because I couldn't do it myself. You risked your life, even after I betray you. Why?"

_(There you are in standing in a crowded room  
There you are the earth and I'm the moon  
My desire is to stand by the fire  
That burns inside of you)_

"I'm your friend Nami, and I really care about you. I don't like seeing you hurt, it hurts me too."

Nami smiled and pulled away from him. Once again, she regretted it. His touch felt so good, and just felt right. She reached to wipe her tears away, but Luffy beat her too it. He wiped her tears away with his thumb. She blushed lightly and opened her eyes a little bit. Then, she saw it. Luffy was wearing nothing but his shorts and the always-present straw hat. She blushed even more, Luffy finally noticed.

"Nami? Are you feeling all right? You look a little red."

"I'm fine Luffy, don't worry."

"Right, Nami?"

"Yeah?"

"I helped you because I wanted too, because I cared. What Arlong was doing was wrong, and couldn't continue. Plus, he made you cry, and no one should be allowed to take someone's smile away."

Nami smiled lightly, and nodded.

"Nami, I promise you that as long as you're with me, I won't allow your smile to be taken away. Ever again," Luffy whispered softly into her ear.

She hugged Luffy again, tightly as a few more tears rolled down her left cheek. Luffy smiled and hugged her back.

_(Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are)_

"Thank you Luffy, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Your welcome Nami, and by the way I don't think your weak. You had to deal with so much as a child, yet you got through it, just like Kayla. You say she and I are alike, but I think you and her are alike."

"Well, Kayla is the one who taught me how to pick-pocket."

"She did?"

"Yeah, after I told her I had to collect so much money, she taught me how to pick-pocket so I could do it. In return, I taught her to navigate."

"But she can't be as good as you Nami, because you're the best!"

"Yes, yes I am."

"So, do you feel better now Nami?"

_(Every time I take a breath and when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me there you are  
When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night  
Search for the brightest star  
There you are)_

"Yeah, but there is one thing I need to do before I can go to bed."

"What's that Nami?"

_(There you are…)_

Kayla shot up in her bed. Nami had set her up a bed in the women's room, which she gratefully accepted. Sweat ran down her face, and she wiped it away.

"Laura…I'm so sorry."

Kayla gritted her teeth and stood up. She walked out of her room, deciding it best to get some air. Quietly, she snuck onto the deck; figuring she could get some peace there. She hid in the shadows when she saw Nami and Luffy hugging. Then, Nami gently kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Luffy asked, blushing slightly.

"My way of saying thank you, for being my personal hero Luffy. You've saved me in more then one way," with that said, Nami got up and left.

Luffy smiled slightly, and then turned his head toward the ocean. Kayla snickered as she saw Nami approach her.

_(There you are…)_

"Nami…I saw that," Kayla whispered teasingly.

Nami jumped at the sound of Kayla's voice, "Kayla? You're awake?"

"I woke just a few minutes ago; does this mean what I think it does?"

"Kayla…don't push it."

"You love Luffy don't you Nami?"

"What? No! What ever gave you that ridiculous idea!?"

"I dunno, it could have the "you've saved me in more then one way" line or the "you're my personal hero" line, but then again, the kiss or even the fact that you're blushing like hell could be a dead give away, but as I said I dunno."

"Shut up Kayla!" Nami loudly whispered.

"No way, this is just all too good. Nami has a crush on her captain."

Nami withdrew her bo staff and pointed it at Kayla, "if you say one word."

"I think I'll go wake everyone up right now," Kayla grinned evilly.

"I'll kill you if you do," Nami whispered threateningly.

"I'm willing to take that chance," Kayla said, then took off running.

"Kayla! Get back here so I can kill you!"

"Is that anyway to treat your childhood friend? By killing me?"

"Sure, why not!"

Kayla saw Zoro standing up, and ran over to him.

"Zoro! Save me from the maniac bo staff wielder!" Kayla yelled playfully.

Zoro saw her coming at him and braced himself. She flew behind him, and poked her head above his shoulder.

"Zoro! Let me have her! I'm going to kill her!"

"No! Keep me safe! Don't hand me over, I'm too young to die!" Kayla said dramatically.

Zoro rolled his eyes and sighed, "why do you want her dead all of a sudden?"

Nami blushed madly and pointed her staff at Zoro, "I just do okay! It's none of your business!"

"Just go away and let her be."

"I promise I won't tell if you let me live."

"Deal," Nami said and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Zoro asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell."

Zoro sighed, "women…I'll never understand 'em."

"Probably not," Kayla said smiling.

A moment of silence passed between them. Kayla glanced at Zoro and sighed.

"I owe you an explanation for earlier Zoro."

"You don't have too."

"Yeah, I kinda do. So listen closely because I'm not repeating myself okay?"

Zoro nodded slowly.

"Bitch literally means a female dog. Blain would call me that; he said it was my name. Every time he would talk to me he would call me that. It was never Kayla you stupid bitch, it was always just you're a stupid bitch. So, I just despise that word. It reminds me of so many horrible things that I just want to forget."

"I never meant to insult you Kayla, it just came out."

"It's alright, you didn't know Zoro. My fault for not telling."

"No, no ones fault, misunderstanding happen."

"Right."

Another moment passed. Zoro noticed she was staring at his white sword.

"Where did you get that sword?" Kayla asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because it looks like sword someone I knew used to own."

Zoro's eyes popped out of his head, "you knew Kuina?"

Kayla nodded, "yeah. We were enemies at first, but we became friends."

"How?"

"Well, she hated me because I pick pocketed her father. Mom was expecting to have my little sister Laura in about 6 months, and we really needed the money. I always worked to pay them back; we just really needed the money. It was custom in our family to own a weapon, I had tried to sell mine but my mother wouldn't let me."

"Your weapons were the sais?"

"Actually no, I used to own a sickle."

"Then how'd you get the sais?"

"Let me tell you the story and you'll know."

"Fine."

"Good, now as I was saying before I was so **rudely** interrupted. A day after I pick pocketed him; I went to their dojo to work it off. I hadn't stolen a lot, only about 10 belli. He was surprised because he was carrying a lot more then that. I told him I never steal much, just what is needed. He was happy that I was so honest, but Kuina was furious at me and challenged me to a fight with our weapons. We both knocked each other out, so her father took me home. One day, I was cornered by a bunch of bigger kids whose parents I stole from, but I had already paid them back. I mean there had to be about seven or eight kids. My sickle was made for killing, and I didn't want to do that so I fought hand to hand. I was doing okay, until one of the kids hit me with a rock in the back of the head. He was about to hit me again when Kuina came and saved me. I stood up, and we beat the kids down. After that, we became friends. I would go to her father's dojo daily so we could have fun. When it came to fighting with the bokkens, I would always loose. I had no problem with that, because when we fought with our weapons we always tied. I believe I was about five years old, about to turn six when we finally decided to be friends. Things changed, after one horrible day. Normally, you would never really worry about a war between the dojos, but luck finally ran out. Two dojos started fighting furiously. Kuina's father gave my mother and father some more money, and told her to flee because it was getting dangerous and she was so close to birth, only two months away. So we did, Kuina was really sad and gave me my birthday present early. It was a specially made short sickle for me. She had noticed that I had a problem with how big my normal one was. Her father had also bought my mother a weapon for Laura when she was born. These two sais. So we moved to Cocoyashi, because we heard it was a good safe place. Well, two months later mom dies while giving birth to Laura. Five years after that, Arlong takes over. Not long after he takes over Laura died, but she gave me her sais since I had sold my sickle to try and get money to save her life. I only needed four more belli. Four more, Arlong made a deal with me. If I did extra work, plus hers for a week so he would give me the money, but she died the day before I got it."

"I could never beat Kuina in a duel. We fought two thousand times, and then on our two thousandth and first duel we used real swords. She beat me again, but we vowed that one of us would be the best."

"That's cool, but why do you have her sword?"

Zoro sighed, "Kuina…died the next day. She fell down the stairs and broke her neck."

Kayla's ears drooped, "oh. That's horrible. I wish I could have seen her one more time."

"I told her father to give me her sword, because if she couldn't become the best, then I'd do it with her sword."

"Kuina would be proud to see how strong you've become Zoro, I know it."

Zoro nodded and yawned, "I'm going to bed now."

Kayla smiled, "night Zoro, see ya in the morning."

Zoro stood and walked away, stretching. Kayla rested her hand over her heart and lay on her back. It started to hurt a little, but it was bearable.

'_Maybe I should tell Chopper…he might have some pain medication.'_

She sighed and decided to do it, even though she knew there would be questions. This was a serious medical problem, and it needed medicine before it killed her.

"Laura…" Kayla whispered as fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: Here is your chapter preview!

"To answer your questions, I'm going to make the ship go really fast so we can arrive at port earlier and not go without food for two days."

"How are you going to do that?" Luffy asked.

Kayla turned around, eyes glowing red, "why, with heat of course."

"Explain Kayla," Nami demanded.

Luffy: Read and review 3 times to get the next chapter!


	9. Ep9: Problems Everywhere!

Sorry it took so long I thought I had posted this episode already. I'm going to post Ep 10 tomorrow. I don't own One Piece.

**Episode Nine: Problems Everywhere!**

Kayla woke up on deck to the smell of food. She yawned and sat up; the blanket fell off her as she did.

'_Blanket?'_

She sniffed it and smiled, "Zoro…"

Kayla stood up, but immediately doubled over in pain clenching her heart; sweat ran down her forehead again. This was the worse attack yet. She pressed her forehead to the deck floor. Inwardly she was screaming in pain, but she didn't allow herself to do it out loud. It would scare Nami if she did, but she needed help.

'_Damn it all to hell and back!'_

She started to cough, and brought one of her hands to cover her mouth. The pain stopped as soon as she stopped coughing. She took in deep grateful breaths of air and looked at her hand. Her eyes went wide as she stared at the blood covering her hand.

"No," she whispered in a worry tone.

She stood with some difficulty, and walked towards the kitchen, folding the blanket as she went. Before she opened the door, she wiped the blood off her hand and off the corner of her mouth. She quickly opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey everyone," she said cheerfully.

"Ah, Kayla good morning I saved your food for you," Sanji said sweetly.

"Thanks Sanji, I really appreciate it."

Kayla sat down next to Nami, who was sitting next to Luffy. As soon as she sat down though, Nami stood up.

"Aw come on Nami, your not still made are ya? I promised!" Kayla whined.

"No Kayla, this has nothing to do with that subject."

All the talking ceased at the seriousness in her tone. Everyone looked at her.

"I had something to tell you all yesterday, but didn't get the chance so I'll tell you now."

There was a moment of silence as Nami took in a deep breath.

"We have enough food to last us through today, and we are still three days from port. That means two days without food."

"I think maybe if I stretch it out we can have breakfast tomorrow," Sanji stated, taking a drag off his cigarette.

"That's good Sanji, but maybe if we skipped breakfast tomorrow we could have lunch instead," Nami added.

Sanji shook his head, "I dunno, breakfast is the most important meal of the day Nami-swan."

Kayla, who had a bite of food in her mouth, swallowed it. Her eyes began to glow black as she pushed herself away from the table. Nami noticed her eyes and stared at her for a second. Kayla began writing in the air in front of her, then swiping it away, and then writing again.

"Kayla?" Nami asked.

Now everyone was looking at her. She started whispering what she was writing.

"Hey Kayla, are you alright?" Chopper asked.

Kayla just continued to write in the air, then wipe it away and start over again. A slight smile crossed her lips as she began to write faster. She finally made a circle on the air then her eyes returned to normal.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, standing up.

The others were still staring at her, with a curious look on their faces.

"Got what?" Usopp asked.

Kayla quickly finished eating then ran outside.

"Kayla! What the hell is going on?" Zoro demanded.

"Oh yeah Zoro, here's your blanket back."

She tossed it at him, and he caught it easily.

"To answer your questions, I'm going to make the ship go really fast so we can arrive at port earlier and not go without food for two days."

"How are you going to do that?" Luffy asked.

Kayla turned around, eyes glowing red, "why, with heat of course."

"Explain Kayla," Nami demanded.

"Easy, with fire there is heat and hot gust will make the ship go faster. Since I control fire I can control heat too. So, start steering the ship in the direction of the next port. If I did my math right, we should arrive at port right around morning or so."

"Wow, you could do that?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, Blain used to make me do it all the time."

Everyone was silent again; Kayla just stared at them.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No Kayla, but you just said that Blain made you do this, are you sure you want to?" Nami asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I said that Blain made me, but now I want to. Besides, if I don't then there will be no food. Now, I have no clue how long any of you have gone without it, but I have gone days without food before and didn't like it very much."

Nami nodded, "okay Kayla, if you say so."

Kayla smiled, "the only thing is, I'm going to stop about every three hours to get a drink of water and rest for a few minutes. Is that alright?"

"No," Luffy said sternly.

Kayla looked at him; her ears drooped.

"You've gotta stop every two hours and rest for at least an hour," he stated.

Kayla smiled then nodded, "yes Captain."

"I'll come get her every two hours," Chopper said.

"Right, let me go change then."

A few minutes passed, and Kayla emerged from the women's room. She was wearing the clothes they had found her in. Her crimson V-neck top, black pants, black boots and red belt that she loved.

"Fasten your seat belts people, we're gunna fly," Kayla stated as she began to float up.

"I thought you said you were gunna make the ship go faster, not fly!" Luffy yelled so she could hear him.

Her ears drooped a bit as she sweat dropped, "Yes, the ship is going to go so fast it will seem like we're flying!"

"Oh," Luffy said.

Sanji, Zoro, Chopper and Usopp sighed while Nami began to giggle.

"Please keep all hands, feet, and other body parts inside of the ship while in motion. If you are feeling sea sick, go to your cabins and feel free to barf there. You all might wanna move up to the front of the ship, it's about to get a lot hotter."

Kayla's body stopped floating when it reached the middle of the sails. She sat down in mid air, and her body began to glow red. Everyone started to run towards the front of the ship, but fell backwards as the ship jerked forward.

"My hat!" Luffy yelled as his arm stretched after it.

He caught it and pulled his arm back, then placed it on his head. Nami looked over the side of the ship.

"We're going so fast!"

Everyone nodded; suddenly Usopp became a little green.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick."

He ran for the men's room and shut the door behind him. The other's just sweat-dropped and got back to their normal routines.

Chopper walked out of his room for the third time that day. They already had had lunch, a good one at that. It was time to go get Kayla so she could rest. He looked up and saw her sitting in mid air.

"Kayla! Time to come down and rest!" he yelled.

She didn't move, just kept sitting there. Her ears didn't even twitch. Chopper put his hooves on the side of his mouth.

"Kayla! It's time to rest remember!"

She didn't move again. He started to get a little worried. Maybe she had gone unconscious up there, and her powers were keeping her up there or something worse. He scurried off towards the front of the ship to find Luffy.

_A young Kayla, only about eleven years old stood there in front of Arlong. She had a determined look on her face. _

"_Please Arlong! I only need four more belli to buy the medicine for Laura. She'll die if I don't get her that medicine!" _

"_Then that'll be one less worthless human I have to deal with." _

"_Arlong please, I'm begging you!" _

_To prove her point, Kayla got on her hands and knees and bowed her head. _

"_Please give me the belli I need to buy the medicine. I promise to pay you back! I'll work extra hard and even do her work if you give me the money!" _

_Arlong put a hand to his chin, thinking. Kayla lifted her head up a bit to see him. A few tears streamed down her face. _

"_Kayla, do the extra work for the week, your normal work and her work and I'll give you the money at the end of the week." _

_Kayla nodded, "right." _

_That whole week, Kayla did as she was told. Down to every little order. It was Thursday, the day before she received the belli for the medicine. The doctor had it all ready for her, and she had already given him what she had so far. She knew that if he didn't need the money so badly, then he would have given it to her. _

_As it was, she was already getting a discount on the medicine; it was normally a lot more. She walked into the room she shared with Laura. Kayla walked over to her little sister's side and sat on the stool. Laura was very small; only five old, she had short black hair and pale blue eyes. Kayla took her small hand in hers and smiled, but the smile faded quickly. _

"_Laura, your hands are so cold." _

_Kayla looked at Laura closely and gasped, "your lips are blue!" _

_Laura suddenly sat up and began coughing violently. Kayla ran into the bathroom and got her a cup of water. _

"_Laura, I'm coming just hold on!" _

_Kayla ran back in there, but stopped suddenly. Tears stream down her cheeks as she saw Laura lying in a pool of blood. She ran over to her. _

"_Laura!" _

"_Kay-Kay…I need you to promise me something…"_

"_Whatever you want Laura," Kayla whispered. _

"_When I die…"_

"_Don't say that Laura! You're gunna be fine! We're getting the medicine tomorrow!" _

"_Let me finish…when…I die…you have to promise me…that you'll continue living." _

"_Laura…"_

"_Promise me!" Laura demanded weakly. _

_She began coughing again, a little more violently this time. Kayla saw her throw up blood. Kayla nodded and hugged Laura softly. _

"_I promise…"_

_Laura nodded, and stood. _

"_Laura you need to lay down!" _

"I_ have something…for you…Kayla." _

_Laura reached under her bed and pulled out some cloths. She removed the cloths, and Kayla gasped._

"_Laura…I can't accept them," Kayla whispered. _

"_Please Kayla…you sold your sickle…please take my sais." _

_Kayla nodded and grasp the sliver black handles, "I promise to take good care of them."_

_Laura smiled, then fell to the floor. Kayla dropped the sais and picked Laura up. She was barely breathing. _

"_Live Kayla…never…give...up." _

_Laura's chest stopped moving and her hand fell limp. _

"_Laura! Laura! Please! Don't go! Don't leave me Laura! You're the only one I have left! Laura!" Kayla screamed. _

_She buried her head in Laura's chest and began to cry. _

"_I'm sorry Laura…I failed you. I promise…to live okay," Kayla cried. _

_She continued to sob into her sister's chest. After a while, Kayla cleaned the room and Laura's body. Later that night during a storm, she buried Laura's body. _

"_I couldn't save you Laura, but I won't let Arlong hurt any one else, I promise." _

_Kayla finished cleaning the room and wiped her forehead. Arlong still didn't know about Laura's death and she didn't really wanna talk about it anyways. _

"_I'm done." _

_Arlong tossed her the four belli, which she hastily picked up. She ran out the door to the doctor's house. When she got there, she knocked on the door. _

"_Ahh Kayla, I've_ _been expecting you, here is the medicine." _

"_That won't be necessary Doctor, Laura died yesterday, but here is the belli I promised you. I worked really hard for it, and want you to have it okay." _

_She handed him the four belli then ran away. The doctor sighed and shut the door. Kayla ran back into Arlong Park, tears streaming down her face. When she entered, Arlong stopped her. _

"_Kayla, I thought you said you went to get medicine for Laura." _

"_Laura's gone." _

_With that, she ran to her room. _

Luffy, Chopper, and Nami all ran over to the area Kayla was. They looked up and saw her grasping her heart.

"Oh no Kayla!" Nami yelled.

Kayla started to fall from the sky. Luffy stretched out his fingers quickly.

"Gomu Gomu no Net!"

He caught Kayla in mid air. She started coughing violently and covered her mouth with her hand. When she was done, her hand fell away from her mouth, revealing blood. Chopper rushed them into his room, where he began to treat her. She woke up about mid treatment.

"Kayla, what happened?" Chopper asked.

"I must have had an attack, I meant to come to you earlier but I decided to help out instead."

"What kind of illness do you have?"

"There's something wrong with my heart…it's the same illness that killed my mother and sister. I don't know what it's called, but my heart will start to pump too much blood, then it will go into my lungs and I'll cough it up. The longer it goes on, the more blood I loose and the weaker I become, sooner or later I'll die from either choking on my blood or blood loss."

"It's called Cardio-Respiratory Asphyxiation. I can make you something to stop the attacks from being so frequent. I don't have the proper items right now to make the cure, but I can get them when we stop at port. You'll be as good as new. I don't get it, why didn't Blain have his doctor take care of you?"

"He did, when I was really bad off. Remember I wasn't treated like a human or even an animal for that matter. I only got what I needed when I needed it."

Chopper nodded and handed her a green drink. Kayla took it and drank it quickly.

"EW! Horrible taste!"

Chopper handed her a glass of water and she drank it. She shook a little and Chopper just laughed.

"You need to make it with a better flavor Doc."

"I'll do that next time."

"Can you make it taste like vanilla? I love vanilla."

"I'll try, I'll ask Sanji if he has vanilla flavoring."

Kayla stood up, but fell back down.

"Whoa…the whole room is spinning really fast…"

"Sorry, I should have told you. This medicine is going to knock you out for a few hours and you're going to be dizzy for about an hour after you wake. No sudden movements Kayla. I'll have Sanji bring you some water, and then you can sleep."

No response, Chopper looked over to Kayla. She had already fallen asleep. Her tail was wrapped around her waist protectively. Chopper smiled and walked out of the room. Kayla just slept peacefully. Nami met Chopper about half way towards the kitchen.

"What's wrong with her Chopper?"

"Doctor patient confidentiality Nami, I can't tell you her problem unless she gives me permission."

"Fine, is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's sleeping right now."

"Well, I do have some good news for her when she wakes up."

"What's that?"

"We should arrive at port just before dinner time tomorrow. She really did help us out a great deal."

"That's great; you can tell her when she wakes up."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: Here is your chapter preview!

"Pops? Are ya here? Pops?"

"Kayla? Is that really you?" a voice called, but no form could be seen.

"Yeah, sure is pops!"

An old man looking to be in his late forties walked into the room from a door to the left. He didn't have a lot of hair, but what hair he had left was black and gray. The man had a few wrinkles over the visible parts of his body. His glasses hung from his neck, and his mouth was opened so Kayla could see all of his teeth. His eyes were a deep shade of purple.

Luffy: Read and review 3 times to get the next chapter!


	10. Ep10: Mist Town

I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update! The Microsoft word program crashed on me so I couldn't write! I've been writing on paper, but I never liked anything I wrote! I finally did it though! I really like this episode! Sorry to say, there is no preview to the next episode on this, I haven't really gotten to write episode eleven! Don't worry; it should be up within a week! One Piece doesn't belong to me sadly. Read and Review!

**Episode Ten: Mist Town**

Nami yawned and opened her eyes. They weren't going to eat breakfast, but lunch instead. She walked into Choppers room, and saw him sleeping on his bed. Panic flooded through her body as she ran over to him.

"Chopper! Chopper wake up!"

Chopper's eyes shot opened and he looked at her, "what's wrong Nami?"

He was still half-asleep. His hooves began to rub his eyes and he yawned.

"Chopper, where is Kayla?"

Chopper's eyes widen in shock, "what do you mean where is Kayla, she's asleep in my room."

"You're in your room right now Chopper, so where is Kayla?"

There was a moment of silence, and then they both ran out of the room shouting Kayla's name. They're yells woke the others up.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked as he yawned.

"Kayla is missing!" Nami shouted.

Usopp, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji's eyes practically popped out of their heads.

"WHAT!" they all screamed.

"I walked into Chopper's room to see if Kayla was awake, and she was gone! Chopper was lying there instead. I woke him up, and we've looked practically everywhere!"

They all joined together, screaming her name as they looked for her. Usopp and Chopper were below deck in the storage area, Zoro and Sanji were looking in all the other rooms, and Luffy and Nami were looking on deck.

"Kayla!" Nami yelled.

Kayla stirred, then woke up. She sat up, her hair was unruly and her ears were pressed against her head. A yawn escaped her lips, and then she looked down. Nami and Luffy were running down there frantically. She was going to yell to them, but her throat was dry.

'_Stupid medicine, though you helped me you've made my mouth dry…I need water, and to clean up a little bit, so to speak.'_

She climbed out of the crow's nest and walked right past them. Kayla would answer them when she could. Luffy and Nami didn't notice her. She walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water, then decided to walk to the bathroom. After she did, Zoro came out of the room next to the bathroom.

"Damn it, where could she be?" he said under his breath.

"Sanji! Did you find her yet?"

"No!"

"Where are you right now?"

"Nami-swan's and Kayla's room!"

"Stupid perverted love cook! Get the hell out of there!"

Zoro rushed towards the room as Kayla came out of the bathroom.

"Now that my teeth and hair are brushed, I will go see what Nami and Luffy want."

She calmly walked out onto the deck, once again missing Zoro and Sanji walking by to check the bathroom. Kayla smiled as she walked up to Nami; she genteelly tapped her shoulder. Nami jumped in the air, then turned to face Kayla.

"Kayla!"

"Yeah, why are you guys calling my name?"

"You weren't in Chopper's room, nor were you in my room. We couldn't find you."

Luffy walked to the door and yelled to the others, they all came up a few moments later.

"I was asleep."

"Where?"

"In the crows nest. It's very comfortable up there, plus I'm the look out remember."

The other's just sweat-dropped.

"You were up there the whole time, asleep?" Zoro asked.

Kayla nodded, "yeah, as I said it's comfy up there."

They all fell over.

"What did I say?"

"Land ho!" Kayla shouted from the crow's nest.

She smiled and looked down at the crew. It was near dusk, so she was happy to see it. Everyone below her started preparing to dock.

"What's our ETA?" Nami yelled to her.

"I'd say about 25-30 minutes."

Nami nodded, "get down here, we've all gotta talk."

Kayla smiled, and jumped out of the crow's nest. She landed gracefully in front of Nami.

"Show off."

"Yeah I know."

Nami playfully hit Kayla in the back of the head. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy and Chopper all walked up to them.

"Okay, we've gotta spilt up the list of supplies," Nami stated.

The other's nodded in agreement.

"Sanji, you're in charge of getting the food."

Sanji smiled, "yes Nami-swan. Anything for you."

"Chopper, medical supplies."

"Right."

"Usopp, weapons and other important stuff."

"Fine, but I'll need the list."

Nami handed a long piece of paper to Usopp.

"I have to get all of this!"

"Relax; I'm going to help you."

Nami tore about a forth of the list off, smiling. Usopp sweat-dropped.

"Thanks Nami…"

"I'll help you Usopp…but I have something I need to do first."

"Thanks Kayla!"

"No problem, here."

Kayla tore half of the list off. Usopp smiled widely, as she had tore off most of the women's supplies. He sighed in relief.

"What have you got to do Kayla?" Luffy asked.

"I'm going to get these tattoos removed for good."

"Cool!"

"I'm going to help out Chopper with the medical supplies, from what he writing down he's going to need it."

"Thanks Zoro."

"Sure."

"Well, I've decided to wait on the ship until one of you guys come back. Then I'll go do what I gotta do."

"I'll stay with you Nami."

"Thanks Luffy."

"So, what is this place called anyway?" Luffy asked.

"Mist Island," Nami answered.

"Missed?"

"No! Mist, M-I-S-T, not M-I-S-S-E-D Luffy!"

"Oh! I've heard of that place somewhere!" Usopp yelled.

"They're famous for there weaponry. Infact, I'm sure my sais are from here."

Usopp smiled and rubbed his hands together, shopping was going to be easy this time for him.

"How do you know so much about this island Kayla?" Nami questioned.

"I know I read it somewhere…and I think I've been here before. I believe this is where Blain took me to get his tattoo. Ironically enough the place I got it will be the place I lose it."

Everyone smiled and nodded. Chopper walked up to her and handed her a vial.

"Drink it, its medicine. Vanilla flavored at that."

Kayla grinned and chugged it down; smiling, "much better then the last stuff."

"Remember the side effects though Kayla, you're gunna be sleepy almost immediately."

"No, once I get used to something, it's not as bad. So, I won't get sleepy for a couple of hours. By then, I should have about half of my shopping done and the tattoo's off."

"Actually, you're only going to have time to get the tattoo's off," Sanji said.

Kayla looked at him questioningly.

"It'll be dinner time soon; I'm just going to get enough food for dinner and breakfast. Unless you can get half of your shopping done and the tattoos removed in less than three hours that is."

"I bet I could."

"Just be back before the sunsets Kayla. That is when we all have dinner."

Kayla nodded at Sanji just as they pulled into the port. She jumped off the edge of the ship. The other's eyes popped out of their head.

"Kayla!" they all cried in unison.

She stood on the land, smiling at them.

"Be back soon!"

She ran off like a bullet, the crew could only stare.

"Wow, that's cool," Luffy stated after a moment.

Nami sighed as Zoro, Chopper, Usopp, and Sanji all got off the boat.

"Wait you guys forgot your money!" Nami cried and tossed them some small bags.

They all caught it with easy. They saw Kayla running back to them, looking somewhat mad.

"I knew you be back," Nami teased tossing a bag into the air, then catching again.

Kayla grinned as she held up a little baggy of her own.

"Nah, just wanted to tell you guys to be careful and have fun."

Nami fumed, "you stole that!"

"Stole? No…borrowed without asking and have no intention of paying back sounds better Nami. You taught me that saying as I recall, remember?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah…but when you come back I'm gunna kill you for borrowing without asking and having no intentions of paying it back."

"It's a date, see ya later guys."

Kayla ran off again, smiling. Nami smiled and shook her head.

"Get going you guys, you don't have much time to get what you need done," Nami said, walking away.

"Sanji you had better bring back a lot of meat!" Luffy yelled.

"Right," Sanji said.

The group all separated. Chopper and Zoro went east, while Sanji and Usopp had gone north. Kayla sniffed the air, yes; sometimes having a keen sense of smell was good. A small smile crossed her lips as she found the sent she was looking for. The scent of ink, sweat, and blood. Kayla followed the smell to a rather small shop. Her smiled widened and she darted into the door.

"Pops? Are ya here? Pops?"

"Kayla? Is that really you?" a voice called, but no form could be seen.

"Yeah, sure is pops!"

An old man looking to be in his late forties walked into the room from a door to the left. He didn't have a lot of hair, but what hair he had left was black and gray. The man had a few wrinkles over the visible parts of his body. His glasses hung from his neck, and his mouth was opened so Kayla could see all of his teeth. His eyes were a deep shade of purple.

"It is really you Kayla!" the old man shouted.

"Didn't I say that already?"

"Frank? Frank who's there?" another voice called.

"Abby! It's Kayla! Kayla has returned!"

A woman, about the same age as Frank ran into the room from the door he came out of. Her hair was a beautiful midnight blue and was mid-length so it hit the middle of her back. She had bright sun yellow eyes. Like Frank, she had some wrinkles, but not many. Abby walked over to Kayla and pinched her cheeks.

"Ow! That hurt Ma!" Kayla cried and grabbed her cheeks.

"Your right! This is Kayla! Darling, how are you here? Blain ne-"

"I'm not with him anymore! I escaped!"

Frank gasped, "what? How?"

"I damaged his ship, but was thrown into the water. I clung to a piece of driftwood and floated to this other ship! My friend, Nami, I believe I told you about her right?"

Frank and Abby nodded.

"Good, anyway, she was on that ship! At first I tried to escape with her, but the crew and her are friends! So now, I'm traveling with them wherever they are going. They treat me like a person! I'm even apart of the crew! I'm the look out!"

"That's wonderful news Kayla!"

"I know Ma! I'm the look out for the Straw Hat Pirate Crew!"

Abby and Frank were silent.

"The Straw Hats? With their captain Monkey D. Luffy? The man that beat Arlong?" Frank asked.

"The one and the same!"

A boy no older then seven walked out of the room. He had Abby's hair color and Frank's eyes. His hair though, was short and messy. He carried a small white sheet with him into the room.

"Momma? Poppa? Why are you yelling?"

"Is that?"

Abby nodded, "yeah, that's our son. His name is Jake. Jake, come here there is someone I want you to meet."

Jake walked over to his mother and father, but stood behind them.

"Jake, this is Kayla. She saved your life before you were even born," Abby said smiling.

"Oh! So this is the nice lady you told me about?"

Kayla couldn't hear them anymore, as she was busy remembering her first encounter with them.

_Tray pulled Kayla to a small house. _

"_Anyone home?" he barked. _

_Frank came running in, "yes, please quiet down. My wife is asleep." _

"_Whatever, I have a job for you. Paint a black rose crying blood tears on this girls back." _

_Tray threw Kayla to the floor. The impact caused her lip to bust open. Kayla began to push herself up, but Tray stepped on her lower back area. She bit back a scream._

"_Right here," he drilled the ball of his foot into her back. _

_Frank just stared at Tray, a look of disgust and anger. _

"_Just who might I ask wants this done?" _

"_Captain Blain." _

"_I see. Well, how do you plan to pay me?" _

"_Captain says you can have your way with her for a day." _

"_It'll take a day for the tattoo to be done." _

"_I'll be back in two days to pick her up then. Have fun." _

_Frank nodded as Tray kicked Kayla into a wall and left. When he was gone, Frank rushed to her side. _

"_Little one? Are you alright?"_

_Kayla pushed herself up and wiped away the blood._

"_I'm fine, can we please just get this over with." _

_Frank nodded and took note of the girls' strange appearance. She had fox ears, and a foxtail, and many cuts and bruises all over her body. Wait! Fox ears and a foxtail?_

"_You have fox ears and a fox tail!" Frank shouted. _

_Her ears folded down, "yes? Have a problem with it?" _

_Footsteps, Kayla could hear footsteps coming down a set of stairs. _

"_Frank, why are you yelling?" _

"_Abby you shouldn't be down here in your condition!" _

"_She's carrying a child isn't she?" Kayla asked. _

_Frank stared at her. No one had told her anything, and Abby was out of sight. Abby came into view, she was indeed pregnant. _

"_How did you know?" Abby asked as she walked over to Kayla. _

"_I have Devil Fruit powers. Ears and a tail aren't the only thing a fox has. Their senses are also very strong. I could smell a third sent on you. That of your son." _

"_Son? I'm going to have a son?" Frank asked. _

"_Yes, she's right. I was going to tell you at dinner tonight. The doctor said we would be having a little boy." _

_Frank smiled and ran over to his wife. _

"_This girl is here to get a tattoo Abby. Orders of Captain Blain." _

"_And as payment, I'm yours for the day," Kayla added. _

"_What does she mean Frank?" _

"_I mean what I said. For today, you guys get to do whatever you want to me." _

_Frank nodded, "that's what the man said. She's here for two days." _

"_Frank how could you agree to such a thing!" _

"_It's a good thing he did, or Blain would have him killed. The next tattoo parlor is days away. It doesn't matter to me what you do to me." _

"_Good, because the first thing you are going to do is take a bath," Frank said as he grabbed her arm. _

"A_ bath?" Kayla asked in disbelief. _

"_Yeah, I have decided that we will take care of you for the two days you're here." _

_Kayla smiled, on the brink of tears, "thank you." _

"_Come on sweetie, lets go give you that bath," Abby said pulling her up stairs. _

**Next Day**

_Abby and Kayla walked the streets. Kayla smiling as she helped pick out things for the baby. Frank had stayed home after he had given her the tattoo. Abby grabbed a sky blue top and Kayla nodded in approval. They paid for it and left. _

"_Why didn't Frank come with us?" _

_The smile faded from Abby's face, "he just wanted to stay home, incase anyone came by to get a tattoo." _

_Kayla could sense the nervousness in her voice, "you're a bad liar. I told you that I have three devils fruit powers and my fox-fox powers can sense your nervousness." _

"_No Kayla, I'm telling the truth. He just wants to make sure that no customers come in today." _

"_The only people you're expecting are…the people who will come to pick up me…"_

_Kayla looked to the sun; it was almost sunset, the time Tray would come to pick her up. If she wasn't there…_

"_You planned this didn't you?" Kayla suddenly asked. _

"_What are you talking about Kayla?" _

"_You got me out of the house, so that Tray couldn't get me back and that I wouldn't have to go through hell." _

"_You're a child; you don't need to go through that." _

"_And that man is the father of your child! How could you let him do that!?" Kayla screamed. _

"_It was his idea Kayla. His choice. I couldn't convince him not too!" _

"_You don't get it Abby! Tray will KILL him!" Kayla screamed. _

_Abby began to sob, "I know…I know, but he wants to save you Kayla. No child should have to go through what you did. Last night, you were screaming in your sleep for Blain to stop. You began to cry and it just broke our hearts. Frank wasn't going to let you go back." _

_Abby fells to her knees sobbing, Kayla turned her back to her. _

"_It wasn't your decision to make." _

_With those words said, Kayla ran in the direction of the house with a tremendous burst of speed. Abby could only watch, as Kayla became smaller as she ran. _

"_I've got to help her…" _

_Kayla could see the house, the door was opened and the stench of blood filled the air. _

"_Please…tell me I'm not to late…" she whispered under breath. _

_Gradually, she slowed down until she was at the front door. Slowly she walked in and glanced around. She followed the smell of blood to Frank's body. _

"_Frank!" _

_Kayla rushed to his side and turned him over, luckily he was breathing. _

"_Kay…la…what are you…doing here?" _

"_I'm not going to let you die…you and Abby were the first people to show me true caring in a very long time. You'll be alive when she has the baby." _

_Her fist glowed a light red as she ripped his shirt so she could see the wound. She placed her hand over it and he screamed in pain. _

"_It'll only hurt for a few minutes Frank!" _

_Slowly, the wound was burned close. Frank had passed out from the pain, just as Tray walked in holding another person in a choke hold. _

"_No!" Kayla screamed, "Tray, let her go!" _

_Three more somewhat bulky men came in, all there guns pointed at Frank. Kayla growled as her ears folded down on her head, her tail's fur stood up. _

"_Captain Blain wants you back Kayla, this man wouldn't give you up so he had to pay and it seems I have found his women too." _

_Kayla's eyes narrowed as she growled again, "let her go and I'll come with you peacefully. I'll go back to him." _

_Frank opened his eyes, but his body hurt too much to move. _

"_Kayla…you can't go back to him…just run." _

_Kayla ignored him and stared at Tray. _

"_Do you even know who this girl is?" _

_Kayla stopped growling as her body relaxed, "no…please don't tell them Tray!"_

_Tray threw Abby to the ground, instantly she crawled over to her husband. _

"_Frank, are you alright?" Abby cried. _

"_I'm fine, don't worry." _

_Abby began to cry as her husband hugged her. _

_Tray pointed the gun at Abby's belly, "let this be a lesson to you and everyone everywhere. Never cross Captain Blain!" _

_A single shot echoed in the house as blood pooled to the floor. _

"_NO!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Me: Alrighty then! Here is the pre-

Chopper: Let me do it! Let me do it!

Me: Fine, go ahead Chopper.

Chopper: Here is the preview!

Frank nudged her, "he wants you to pick him up, Kayla."

Kayla nodded and noticed that Jake had started to walk away. She scooped him up into her arms and smiled at him.

"Forgive me; I haven't been around kids in a long time. Did you need something, Jake?"

Jake wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you nice funny lady, for saving me so I could be born."

Kayla looked stunned and on the verge of tears, Jake looked worried.


	11. Ep11: Dangerous Horizons

Hey all! The long awaited Episode Eleven! Told you I would post it! Remember to read and review! 3 reviews will get you Episode Twelve! I really hope you like this chapter, tell me if I'm a little rusty please!

**Episode Eleven: Dangerous Horizons**

_Kayla fell to her knees as blood seeped through her clothes. Her hand held her side where she had been shot. Blood trickled down the side off her mouth as she glared defiantly at Tray._

"_Seems you intercepted the bullet." _

"_Seems like it huh?" _

"_Kayla! Why did you do that?"_

"_Frank, you guys are the first people to treat me like a person in a long time, I really appreciate it."_

_Kayla turned to look at them, tears streamed down her face. _

"_It was nice to feel like I was worth something again. That I'm human, that I'm not some object."_

"_Ka-Kayla," Abby whispered. _

_Kayla pushed herself back to her feet, with much difficultly. _

"_I believe this is the first time I've ever seen you cry. What a wonderful sight, you should do it more often. Captain Blain would be so happy."_

_Kayla growled, "Bastard! She's pregnant and defenseless! I said I would go with you peacefully didn't I?"_

"_Like that really matters."_

_Tray pulled out his whip and cracked it. Kayla's ears folded against her head as it cracked. _

"_You stupid little bitch! Remember your place!" _

_The whip flew at her face, but she didn't move. At the last second she thrust her arm in front of her, causing the whip to wrap itself around her arm. Tray tried pulling back but Kayla stood strong. _

"_I'm getting really sick of that word."_

_Tray smirked, "you realize that this means you're defying me right? Which means Blain will let me have fun with you tonight. So please, keep fighting me, I've been quite lonely."_

"_Point?"_

"_Bitch."_

_Kayla jumped at him, eyes glowing a mixture of red and black, "I told you I hate that word!"_

_Tray smirked and pulled out a remote and pressed the single button on it. Kayla stopped in her tracks and fell to the floor._

"_Ba-bastard!" _

"_You didn't really think Blain only had one of these did you?"_

"_Something like that yeah." _

"_Someone come and pick up the bitch. Sadly, I can't have fun with her at the moment. Captain Blain misses her and wanted her back at the ship as soon as possible."_

_With the statement said, a man with a leash walked in and attached it to Kayla's collar. She didn't fight it, she just sat there. As she began to stand, the man jerked on the collar causing her to fall back down to her knees. _

"_Stay on your knees like an animal should!" he ordered. _

_Kayla growled, and stayed on her knees. He tugged on her collar and she complied by following him. She stole one last glance at the couple and smiled through her tears. Tray walked out ahead of them. As soon as they got close to the ship, Tray took a hold of the leash and gave it a hard yank. _

"_You stupid little bitch!"_

"_Didn't you already call me that today?" _

_He walked over and kicked her in the injured side. She took in a sharp breath and slammed into a wall. Her body fell limp to the floor. He walked over to her and pulled out his whip. _

"_You dirty lil' dog! How dare you defy me!"_

_He began to lash out at her. The whip cut into her skin, sending blood in every direction. The first cut into back, just barely missing her new tattoo. He proceeded to work on her back for a while. She didn't move, nor did she cry out. _

_The collar around her neck was still activated, so she couldn't fight. What was the point anyway? The fight earlier had served its purpose; she had gotten these bastards away from Abby and Frank. They were safe, that was all she wanted. A sad smile crossed her lips as she lay on the ground surrounded by her own blood. _

'_Why can't I just give up?' _

_She felt the whip cut into the skin on her legs and arms. The face of a little girl with orange hair smiling appeared in her head. _

'_Nami…would be mad at me if I broke our promise. I can't allow myself to give up, not till I see her again!'_

_She felt the beating stop, and heard footsteps approach her. Her head tilted so she could look at Tray. _

"_As I said, remember your place. You're not our crew, you're just ours. We can do what we want to you, basically when we want. Keep that in mind the next time you decide to disobey me bitch." _

_He smiled wickedly as he placed a foot over each hand, pinning her down. She just continued to stare at him, no emotion in her eyes. _

"_Someone give me some gun powder, Kayla is refusing to heal herself so I've gotta seal her wounds."_

_Kayla's eyes widen in fear, "what are you talking about!? You haven't deactivated the sea stone! I can't heal myself!"_

"_You guys all see her refusing to heal herself right?"_

_They all nodded and smirked; one guy walked over to him and placed gun powder in the wounds. Tray grabbed a match from his pocket and lit it. Kayla couldn't even brace herself for the pain. He dropped it on the center of her back, it instantly ignited the gunpowder. Her entire body went rigged for a second, then she passed out. _

"_Damn, she didn't scream," Tray stated as he began to drag her by the collar. _

_He deactivated the collar just before they got onto the ship. _

"Kayla? Kayla? Snap out of it," Frank said as he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked you what you needed me to do."

Kayla grinned, "Sorry, I must've spaced out there for a second."

Jake giggled, "Mama, this lady is funny."

Kayla smiled, "finally! Someone who recognizes my true talent for comedy!"

Abby smiled and shook her head as she picked her son up, "it's time for bed Jake."

Jake nodded, "alright."

He ran up to Kayla and held his arms up to her. Kayla just looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you want?"

Jake looked a little hurt by her words. She had never seen a kid do that before, how was she supposed to know what he wanted?

Frank nudged her, "he wants you to pick him up, Kayla."

Kayla nodded and noticed that Jake had started to walk away. She scooped him up into her arms and smiled at him.

"Forgive me; I haven't been around kids in a long time. Did you need something, Jake?"

Jake wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you nice funny lady, for saving me so I could be born."

Kayla looked stunned and on the verge of tears, Jake looked worried.

"Mama, I made the ni-"

"Your welcome lil' guy, it was an honor to save you."

Jake smiled as Abby took him from Kayla.

"Night night nice funny lady!"

Kayla smiled and waved to him, "good night."

"Your first time being around kids?"

"Kids I'm a lot older then, yeah. Nami was only a year younger than me."

Frank nodded understandingly, "so, what do you need me to do for ya Kayla?"

"I would like you to take these two tattoos off of me. Since I'm free, I won't be needing them anymore."

"It would be a pleasure, and of course for you it's free of charge."

"There is one more thing I would like you to do…"

Nami stood in her tangerine grove, picking them off the trees. Sanji had arrived not too long ago and said he needed a few for dinner tonight, so here she was picking them. She was frustrated; she just couldn't figure him out. He was always so…so childish when it came to most things, yet he could be so mature when he needed to be. It was infuriating, truly infuriating.

A sigh escaped from her lips as she stood and took the small box to Sanji. She walked into the kitchen and placed them on the table.

"Here you go Sanji; I picked out 10 just like you asked me too."

"Thank you so much Nami-swan! I will not let even one drop of you tangerine juice go to waste!"

Nami chuckled nervously and smiled. Then she noticed how quiet it was. Luffy hadn't left the ship; that she knew of anyway; and he wasn't in the kitchen.

"Sanji, have you seen Luffy?"

"Didn't he get off the ship to go explore the town?"

"I didn't see him get off, and I've been watching for the others this entire time."

'_Wonder where he is?' _Nami thought to herself.

Luffy sat in the crow's nest staring out at the sea. He felt something was coming, though he didn't know what. Something was definitely coming their way, and he didn't like it one bit.

Nami: Wow! You FINALLY updated! How long has it been?

Me: Uh…..over a year I know that much.

Zoro: You're so lazy.

Me: Shut up! I've been busy!

Sanji: How dare you talk to the authoress like that!

Me: Yeah! Don't make me make Sanji kick you! I'll do it! I'll do it!

Usopp: She's crazy!

Chopper: And scary!

Nami:sighs: Sorry, no preview. But the good news is that ends the "Kayla Arc". The next Arc is the Mist Island Arc. I think it's on;y going to be like...4 chapters long. Then I will have the Blain Arc, which will be the last arc. I think it might be 5 or 6 chapters long. So, I hope you like it. Any ideas are welcomed.


	12. Ep12: Past Meets Present

Me: Here is Episode Twelve! I really hope you like it! I worked very hard! I also made a mistake. When I said that Ep. 11 ended the "Kayla Arc", that was a mistake. Ep. 10 actually ended the "Kayla Arc" and it was the start of the "Mist Town Arc".

Everyone: Forgive her! She is insane.

Me: Don't make me make this a slash!

(All the boys shut up as Kayla and Nami snicker.)

Me: A slash doesn't apply to just guys, girls.

(They stop snickering.)

Me: Luffy! Disclaimer!

Luffy: Shadw doesn't own One Piece.

Me: Good. Now remember to read and review. Reviews make me into a less insane person. And when I'm not insane, everyone is happy. I would like to thank EmiieRoxs for the review she sent me. Thankies very much!

**Episode Twelve: Past Meets Present**

Kayla smiled broadly as she walked onto the ship. She couldn't wait to show them!

_'I hope they like it!'_

As soon as she arrived on deck, she dropped her bag and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone was in there, smiling and laughing.

"Am I late?"

Nami shook her head, "Sanji was just about to serve dinner."

"Sorry, something took a little longer than expected," Kayla grinned nervously as a blush formed on her face.

"Oh really?" Nami questioned, "Was it a boy?"

Kayla looked completely surprised, "no…"

"Couldn't find an item in the market?" Chopper asked.

Kayla shook her head again, "no, and you guys are still cold."

"Does it have anything to do with that bandage on your arm?"

Everyone just stared at Luffy, their gaze then shifted to Kayla, who indeed had a bandage wrapped from one shoulder to another.

She let a big grin cross her features, "wow Luffy, I'm surprised you were the first one to notice."

Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but Nami beat him to it, "what happened? Did you get hurt?"

Kayla grinned sheepishly, "It was an accident. It's not that bad."

Nami pulled out her staff, "who did it? I'm going to go kill them."

The room became so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Kayla began to laugh. Everyone stared at her, completely puzzled.

"Kayla!"

"I'm sorry Nami, it's just funny. Weren't you listing to me? I said it was an accident!"

"How can a wound that must be pretty big considering the fact that your shoulders are bandaged up, be considered an accident?!"

"Actually, the wound is very small, this was the only way Frank could hide it w-"

"So that's his name! Sanji, keep my dinner warm! I'm going to go kill this guy!"

Kayla began laughing again as she placed a hand reassuringly on Nami's head, "apparently you aren't going to let this go. You're a party pooper Nami; I really wanted to surprise you all after dinner with this, but since your SO impatience…"

The bandages began to burn off slowly as Kayla just turned so her back faced the crew. She heard the silverware drop, and turned her head to face them.

"Stunned into silence?"

On her back, where the crying rose used to be was a straw hat with one sword and one butcher knife crossing behind it, sitting atop the straw hat was a pair of sniper goggles, on the straw hat was a white 'X' just like on Chopper's hat, and the hat was sitting on an orange.

"I've got each one of you here, see?"

"So cool!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp shouted out.

"That's amazing artwork Kayla," Sanji said, motioning her to the table.

"So I'm guessing that the Arlong tattoo is gone too?"

"You'd be correct in that assumption, Zoro."

"I don't get it, how come you said you were hurt?"

"Look," Kayla showed Nami her arm, a cut about an inch long ran down her shoulder, "it was an accident. I had fallen asleep when Abby dropped a plate in the next room, it surprised me, I jumped and the needle cut me. I feel awful, cuz then Frank and Abby freaked out…but, it was rather comical at the same time."

"Why don't you just burn it close?" Chopper inquired.

"Don't really feel like it, would you mind bandaging it back up for me when we are done eating?" Kayla questioned, sitting at the table.

Chopper smiled happily and nodded, "yeah, no problem."

"I want you guys to meet them, Abby and Frank. They're really nice people. They have a son, he's so cute! I think you guys will like them, a lot!"

"Gur, wemet em morrw," Luffy spoke, his mouth full of food.

"Swallow before you talk!" Nami yelled at him, smacking him in the back of the head.

Luffy did as he was told, "I said, sure we'll meet them tomorrow. You didn't have to hit me Nami."

Nami glared at him, and he instantly shut up.

"Nami…you can be quite scary."

Nami shifted her gaze to Kayla, who hid behind Luffy.

"I'll be good."

"Damn right."

The other's just sweat-dropped and continued to eat.

Kayla grinned widely as she escorted them to the house. She was really looking forward to seeing them again, and to introducing everyone to everyone. But, she needed to ask him if had accidentally cut her twice with the needle, but didn't notice at the time. When she had woken up that morning, she a found a cut on her shoulder blade. By accident, she had gone to bed without allowing Chopper to dress her wound so she wasn't sure if it was there the previous night.

When he had dressed them this morning, he said it looked like the one on her shoulder, but a little bit deeper. She had scared the life out of Nami though, and felt kinda bad. The sheets were practically red by the time when she awoke. A small sigh escaped her lips as she thought of what had happened; she still hadn't apologized…

"Are we almost there yet?"

"We're close Luffy, should only be a few more minutes."

"I'm hungry Sanji, feed me!"

Kayla smiled as they argued. It was nice. She felt like she belonged. Acceptance was something she never thought she could have, something she didn't deserve. These people, they just accepted her. They treated her like a person, not a thing.

'_I truly owe them my life. I thought no light could penetrate the darkness I was in. They've saved me in every possible way.'_

Nami sighed as the boys fought. She hadn't been paying attention, so she had no idea how the fight had started and she had no desire to stop them.

Sighing again, she looked to Kayla, "can't we just leave them here? We can go all by our selves, it'll be normal without them."

Kayla smirked and turned to face Nami, still walking backwards she spoke, "normality is cheap and boring, I rather like their insanity. It's interesting, and keeps things as so."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Hmn?"

"I just wanna say I'm sorry for scaring you this morning. I should have been more responsible and had Chopper dress my wounds."

Nami smiled, "don't worry about. You were tired, so it was understandable. But, please do try to be more careful."

Kayla nodded, "promise. So, do you think what I said was true? About normality."

Nami placed a hand behind her head, "I guess. But I wish they would just SHUT UP!"

They boys instantly separated. A pissed off Nami was truly frightening. Kayla couldn't help but laugh. Nami smiled as her friend spun around to face the road again. Kayla's ears flattened against her head, as a worried look crossed her face.

"Are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

Kayla couldn't hear what he was saying.

'_Something is wrong. Yes, his place should smell like blood, but this much blood is abnormal. Something is very wrong.'_

Unconsciously she began to walk faster, a sense of urgency swelling around in her stomach. Everyone noted the sudden change in pace on her part.

"Kayla, what's wrong?" Sanji questioned.

Kayla didn't answer. She was starting to get afraid.

'_This is wrong. All of this! Something bad happened, I can feel it!'_

Chopper slowed down, "do you smell that?"

Usopp, Nami and Sanji gave Chopper a puzzled look.

"What do you smell Chopper?"

Chopper looked at Nami with a fearful look in his eyes, "blood. I smell a heavy amount of blood."

"So, I take it you smelt it too?"

Luffy didn't acknowledge Zoro's question.

"By the smell, it's been there for a while. Few hours most likely."

Kayla ran up the hill leading to the house. She stumbled and fell, scraping the skin on her knees, elbows and on her chin. Immediately, she pushed herself back to her feet and kept running.

'_Please, please for the love of God be okay!'_

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she reached the house.

"Ma! Pa! Jake!" she screamed with urgency in her voice.

Luffy and Zoro were right behind her, and behind them were Nami, Sanji, Usopp and Chopper. Kayla slowed down as she reached the door. It was slightly ajar.

"Ma!"

No answer.

"Pa!"

No answer.

"Jake!"

No answer.

She pushed the door opened and sank to her knees.

'_Who-who would do such a thing? They were such nice people! Why?! Why did this have to happen to them!?'_

Her eyes scanned the room and landed on a wall. The only thing she could do when she saw the wall; was scream.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Ep13 The Opening Act

Alright! This is Episode Thirteen! Enjoy! It's mostly a flashback. Enjoy! EmiieRoxs, thanks for reviewing again. I don't own One Piece! Read and Review!

**Episode Thirteen: The Opening Act**

Kayla sat outside Chopper's door. Her mind was racing.

'_How-how could he have found me? Why did he do this? They didn't deserve this! This is all…all my fault!'_

She hadn't been able to stop the tears all day. The incident, the message, nothing would leave her mind alone.

_She pushed open the door and sank to her knees. Two bodies lay on the floor, mutilated beyond recognition. Blood drenched the entire house, nothing had been saved from the crimson curtain. _

'_Frank…Abby…w-why did this have to happen? Where's Jake?'_

_She tried to get her mouth to work, but it wouldn't correspond to what her brain was telling her. Crimson eyes moved around the walls, looking for any sign that the small boy was alive. Her gaze landed on a wall that had a rather strange pattern of blood splatter. Her eyes squinted so she could get a better look. Trembling took control of her body and with all her being; she let out a terrifying scream. Everyone rushed to her side._

_Nami's hands went to her mouth, "dear God."_

_Kayla raised a shaking finger to the wall, "l-lo-look."_

_Painted on the wall, in blood was a crying black rose, underneath it was a short message, "You can never escape, not only does your body belong to me; but your soul does as well. This is the price you pay for defiance, my DAUGHTER."_

"_Kayla?"_

_Kayla couldn't respond to Nami. Nami bent down next to her and wrapped her arms around her trembling friend._

"_He called you his daughter, Kayla; are you?"_

_None of the boys were looking at the bodies, but at their broken crew member. The cocking of a gun ricocheted off the hollow walls. Out of the darkness emerged a trembling boy, covered in blood. Tears stained his face._

_Kayla let go of Nami and walked over to Jake._

"_Jake!"_

"_Stay back!"_

_Kayla looked shocked, "Jake? Don't you remember me? I met you-"_

"_Shut up! You-you killed Momma and Poppa!"_

_Kayla's eyes shrank, "what-what are you talking about? Jake, I woul-"_

"_I said SHUT UP!"_

_The gun went off._

"_KAYLA!"_

_Nami watched her friend fall to her knees. Kayla's hand gingerly touched her cheek. She was bleeding. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Luffy's hand shooting toward the boy. As soon as it passed her face, she grabbed it. Jake let out a startled cry, the fist being just inches away from his face._

"_I've got this, don't interfere."_

_Luffy retracted his arm with a silent nod. _

"_Jake, I didn-"_

"_I saw you! I saw you kill them! Why did you do it? Momma and Poppa said you were a good person! Why would you kill them?"_

"_I didn't!"_

"_They couldn't even fight back! I tried to attack you with the tattoo needle, but it was like it didn't even hurt you! I know I hit you! I saw your clothes tear, and I saw the cut on your shoulder!"_

_Kayla couldn't breathe. Unconsciously, her hand moved to her injured shoulder. Chopper had said that the tattoo needed had done it. The cut she had accidentally got had resembled the new cut in everyway. She bowed her head, unable to look at the young boy anymore. _

"_You attacked me too, but I got away because Poppa saved me. Why did you do it?! They were so nice to you! Why!"_

_Tears fell from her face to the floor. Jake looked puzzled, but then got angry._

"_You can't feel bad! Only humans can feel bad! After what you did, you have no right to be called a human, you MONSTER!"_

"_Jake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kayla whispered. _

_Her voice cracked all the way through the statement. Tears sprang to Jake's eyes, and his hands began to tremble again._

"_Monsters can't feel anything! They can't be sorry! Just do me a favor and die!"_

_Jake raised the gun so it was pointed directly at her head._

"_Kayla!"_

"_Please, just die!"_

"_Nami!" Luffy yelled. _

_The shot echoed for what seemed like eternity in the house. Kayla's face was covered in blood. Her face was contorted in pain._

"_N-Nami…why?" she let out in a hushed voice._

"_Isn't this was friends do? Protect each other?"_

_Blood trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. Nami's knees buckled as she bent down to give Kayla a hug. Kayla couldn't move, her eyes were wide in shock and tears were streaming down her face. She could feel Nami's blood soaking into her shirt. _

"_I'm glad I…could repay you, for protecting me all those years," Nami began coughing violently. _

"_Nami!" Kayla cried. _

_Chopper began to run over to her, but Jake fired another shot just in front of Chopper's hooves._

"_Jake what are you doing! He's a doctor! He has to help Nami or she'll die!" Kayla screamed. _

_Luffy's arm shot passed Kayla again, hitting the boy in the face. Jake hit the wall, knocking him unconscious. Chopper wasted no time in getting to Nami. _

"_She's already lost a heavy amount of blood. We've gotta get her back to Merry, the faster the better! I think she's bleeding from the liver! Luffy, wrap one of your arms around her waist like a bandage, make sure it's pretty tight."_

_Luffy nodded and ran over to Kayla, who was putting pressure on the wound._

"_I don't understand Kayla, why can't you just seal the wound shut?" Zoro questioned. _

"_Nami is bleeding internally from somewhere. Unless I know exactly where the bullet is, I can't heal her. Besides, taking the amount of heat I produce to heal wounds on the outside is one thing, but I don't really know how it would affect a normal person on the inside. I might do more damage than good," Kayla released the pressure as Luffy tightened his arm around Nami. _

_Nami's face scrunched up in pain for a second, but she didn't wake up. Luffy then picked her up and made a dash for the ship, Chopper on his heals. Usopp, Zoro, Sanji and Kayla stayed behind. _

"_Kayla are you okay?" _

_Kayla turned her head slightly so Sanji could see her face. _

"_Would you believe me if I said yes?"_

_He shook his head, "nope."_

"_It was worth a shot."_

"_Kayla?"_

_Kayla looked Usopp in the eyes, "yes?"_

"_Is it true? Is this Blain guy really…really your father?"_

_Kayla smiled sadly, "yeah…I was hoping I'd never have to tell you guys. I was afraid that if you guys knew the truth…"_

_She wrapped her arms around her self and leaned forward, allowing her hair to cover her face, "that if you guys knew the truth…you'd hate me just like everyone else who has found out has."_

_A new wave of tears sprang to her eyes and for the first time since Laura died, she allowed herself to cry, to really cry. _

"_I've failed! I couldn't protect Nami! I've killed Abby and Frank! I-I can't protect anyone, least of all myself! What…What am I going to do!?"_

"_You didn't kill the brat's parents, Kayla. It must have been that bastard Blain. He must have tricked the boy somehow," Sanji stated, taking a puff of his cigarette. _

"_Blain doesn't have that kind of power. I was the most powerful weapon on his ship! Besides, this explains the cut on my shoulder blade perfectly. Jake said he attacked me with the tattoo needle, if it was an accident from when I jumped like I originally thought, it would not have been as deep as it was, but…I don't remember anythi-"_

_Her rant was cut short as she began to violently cough. She heard someone scream her name, but couldn't make out who had done it. She could feel the blood coming up into her throat and exiting through her mouth. Someone picked her up and placed her on his back. _

"_J-Jake, s-s-omeone, get Jake."_

_Her ears twitched as she head rustling in the direction of the boy._

"_Zoro, just run on ahead with her! We'll follow with the boy."_

_She felt Zoro nod, "right Sanji."_

That was the last thing she remembered. She had blacked out after that. The next thing she knew, she was in the ship's infirmary with Nami and Jake. A sigh escaped her lips. Nami was still in critical condition, and Jake was being kept sedated for his own safety.

The door opened, Chopper stood in front of her.

"Who is her match?"

Luffy sat on the sheep's head. His mind was on Nami. She was in bad shape. The bullet had not only pierced her liver but because of the angle it went in at had ricocheted off a rib and clipped her aorta. Nami needed a blood transfusion, so Chopper was currently testing to see who had the same blood type as Nami.

Everyone was willing to give up their blood for their precious navigator. Kayla couldn't though, and it had torn her heart up. Chopper had said that he couldn't take the chance of giving Nami Kayla's blood, since unlike Luffy and himself Kayla had been injected with the fruit extract. There was a possibility that Nami could gain the fruit powers. Not only that, but Chopper had said that Nami might even refuse the blood all together, and her heart could fail if that had happened.

He heard the door opened and looked to see who it was, "Kayla."

She looked exhausted, "Luffy. Go to Chopper immediently. You and Nami, have the same blood type"

Luffy hopped off the head and ran past her.

"I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself," he whispered as ran past her.

Kayla smiled sadly as he ran past her. She turned her head to see him running down the stairs.

"Let's see you say that when I get you killed."

Kayla walked over to the railing and looked out to the sea. She bowed her head and held the railing tightly.

"This was only the opening act. Blain isn't anywhere near through with us yet. He'll only quit when I'm back in his grasp."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	14. Ep 14: Because We're Friends!

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Miss me? I'm so sorry I haven't update in……over a year! But I promise I am going to finish this story…eventually! Her is the really long awaited Episode 14! I do not own One Piece….because if I did….Luffy and Nami would be ALL over each other! Mwhahahahahah! Forgive me, and don't forget to Read and Review! 4 reviews will get you Episode 15, which I promise will NOT disappoint you.

**Episode Fourteen: Because We're Friends!**

Lea smiled as she lay next to Blain.

"That was sure fun. Torturing her like this is truly amusing."

Blain smiled evilly, "it's what she gets for defying me. If only she had been a good little whore like you, Lea, we'd have no problems."

Lea smiled and placed her head on his chest, "but it's so much fun, trying to find her breaking point."

"We've already found it. The orange haired girl seems to be a very important person to my daughter."

"So, is she going to be our target?"

"Yes, as is the entire Straw Hat crew."

"Do you wish me to use the Mind-Mind fruit powers as I did with Kayla and the boy yesterday?"

"There is no need; we will be arriving at port tomorrow. I want to have a little fun. As you said, its fun trying to find her breaking point. Why don't you allow her to remember the incident in question?"

"I love it when your evil, Master," Lea said seductively.

Blain reached down and captured her lips in a demanding kiss.

"This is going to be fun," he whispered before he kissed her again.

It had been one day since the incident with Jake. Kayla sat in the crow's nest on the Merry. Nothing had happened all day, and for that she was grateful. Nami was still in serious condition, but Chopper had deemed that she was no longer in critical condition. She had been so happy to hear that.

Luffy hadn't moved from his spot all day either. He sat, on the sheep's head without his straw hat. That precious item was in Nami's hands. Luffy had left it for her so she knew that she wasn't alone. Kayla thought it was cute. They cared so much for each other, yet wouldn't admit their feelings. People could be so stubborn sometimes. A chuckle escaped past her lips as she looked at the boy.

"You'd better be good to her, or I'll have to kill you."

Kayla continued to look out on the open sea. A ship caught her eye, but she couldn't make out the flag, though she didn't need to. The smell was all too familiar. Her body started to tremble.

"Luffy!"

Luffy immediately looked up to his look out. Sanji ran out of the kitchen when he heard her scream. Zoro and Usopp ran from the back of the ship to see what was wrong also.

"What's wrong Kayla?" Luffy asked, concerned.

"It's the Black Rose! Blain's ship is coming this way, from the east!"

The world around her began to fade, the calls of the men were barley audible as the Merry became…

"_Frank and Abby's house?"_

_She looked around, there was no one there. What was going on? Frank and Abby stood in front of her, shielding Jake from her. The amount of blood in the air, and on the floor and walls was sickening. _

"_Kayla, what's wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Frank demanded._

'_What do you mean what am I doing? I'm not….'_

"_I have my orders; that you are to die. Orders are orders after all."_

"_Kayla!"_

_Her claws ripped through flesh mercilessly. Abby lay on the floor dead. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes and slid down her cheeks._

"_Abby!" _

"_Mommy!"_

_The broken family's cries just made the tears come faster._

'_What's going on! Abby! Abby!'_

"_Jake, run for it! Now!" his father yelled._

_Jake headed for the door as Kayla swiped at Frank, "POPPA! Make the mean lady stop!"_

_The gleam of the tattoo needle caught his young eyes as she pinned Frank down. _

"_Now, you'll join your wife in the after life. Tell her I said hi."_

_The claws went for his throat as Jake brought the needle down on her shoulder. _

"_Dammit Jake, listen to me and run!"_

"_You little asshole! I'll kill you first!"_

_Kayla stepped over Frank and slowly made her way toward the boy._

"_I'll rip out your voice box so you can't yell anymore," she cracked her claws and raised them above her head, preparing to strike down. Claws met flesh, blood spattered everywhere._

"_Poppa?"_

"_Run, Jake please."_

_Frank fell to the floor, blood oozing out of the claw marks on his back. Tears streamed down both the killer's and the child's eyes as they stared at each other._

'_I killed them…Jake, please run. DAMMIT RUN.'_

_Kayla smiled evilly and turned away from the child, "you're too pathetic to kill."_

_She walked out of the house, shoulder bleeding steadily, leaving the boy to attend to his parents corpses._

The world slowly transformed back to what it was supposed to be. Chopper was in her face, checking her eyes with a light. She jumped back in fright, but quickly calmed herself. She was safe, on the Merry again. Kayla kept telling herself that. Looking out to the sea, the ship was no longer there.

"Kayla?"

Her frightened eyes landed on Chopper.

"What happened?"

She began to steady her breaths, "didn't you guys see it? Didn't you see the ship?"

"What are you talking about Kayla? What ship?"

Realization slowly dawned on Kayla, "they know where I am. Dammit they know where I am!"

She ran into her cabin, the boys following her.

"Kayla, what's going on?" Zoro demanded.

She grabbed a bag and stuffed it with some clothes, then hoisted it over her shoulder.

"I've gotta go, you're all in danger if I stay here any longer."

Her actions were frantic, and she was trembling. Kayla was a mess, and no one knew why.

"Kayla, what's wrong?"

Ignoring Sanji's question she pushed past them and climbed the stairs, they were hot on her trail though.

"No! Stay away from me! Far, far far away from me do you understand?"

"Kayla!"

She looked to Luffy; unshed tears gleamed in her eyes.

"I've gotta go. Blain…he's found me. You're all in grave danger."

They began to laugh.

"What's so damn funny!"

"We're always in danger Kayla, what difference does it make if one more guy is after us?"

Her gaze turned to Sanji, who had calmly lit a cigarette, "we're pirates, every other pirate is after us to gain a name for themselves, plus the Navy is on our asses too. Adding one more to the bunch isn't going to kill us."

"You don't understand, Blain-"

"We can beat him."

She fixed her on the smiling captain, "but-"

"We will beat him. It's just that simple."

Anger dawned upon her features as she began to shake, "I won't allow you to risk your lives for me!"

The next part came out in a hushed whisper, "I'm not worth it."

A loud bang caught their attention; standing in the door way was-

Chopper looked franticly at Nami and began screaming, "what are you doing out of bed Nami! You almost died! Go back to b-"

The look of pure rage on her face caused him to shut up immediently, he was quiet grateful when that gave shifted to Kayla, who turned her eyes away from the orange-haired navigator and sighed.

"He's right Nami, go back to bed. You're in no condition to be up."

"Shove it Kayla."

"Awwww, don't be mad at me because I'm right."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm right and you know it. You're leaning heavily against the door, showing that you are either weak in the legs or are having problems staying on balance. You're pale, showing that still haven't token to the blood Luffy so generously donated to you, and to top it off your sweating and shaking showing that you are over exerting yourself. Now, go back to bed."

"I thought so too."

Kayla looked at her in slight confusion.

"I thought so too, I just kept thinking I wasn't worth saving, my only goal was to save the village! My life, my dreams, nothing else mattered!"

"Nami…"

"But, Luffy and everyone, they reminded me of my dream! My dream to map the entire world! They reminded me that my life did have worth to it! Right now, you're only running because your scared, scared that your presence here will get us all killed. I felt that way too with Arlong, that if I stayed with them they'd be killed. I actually got farther then you and jacked the ship, but they came after me. Even after I degraded them, and made them believe that I had killed Usopp, they stilled stayed by my side and when I finally lost it…Luffy stopped me. Then I asked him for help, and they all did. After everything I put them through they still accepted me, and still wanted me to be part of the crew. Want to know the reason?"

Kayla still didn't look at her, and made no indication that she was even listening.

"Because we're friends."

Kayla bit her lip, "that's exactly why I'm trying to save you!"

"What we're you going to do? Go back to him?"

Kayla was very silent, as realization dawned on Nami. Her temper flared and the air became to thick to breathe as a flesh connecting with flesh was heard, followed by the sound of a body meeting wood.


	15. Ep 15: Her Dream!

Well, here is Episode 15! I hope it doesn't disappoint, I worked pretty hard on this. I don't own One Piece….((begins to sob hysterically)) BUT I REALLY WANT TO!! Four reviews will get you Ep 16!

**Episode 15: Her Dream**

Kayla grabbed her cheek where Nami's fist has collided with it.

"You were, weren't you?! You were gunna go back to that monster!"

Her bangs hid her eyes as she growled in anger.

"I still remember what your dream was Kayla."

Kayla took in a sharp breath. Her dream, she hadn't thought of it in ages. When she was with Arlong her dream had been to protect Nami, and she had done that. When she was with Blaine, her dream had been to be free, and that had been accomplished as well. It was such a strange thing to actually be remembering her real dream. It felt so…surreal.

"Don't you still want to try and achieve it? You can't achieve it if you go back, are you really willing to give it all up?"

"I-"

"We all have our dreams, and we're all trying to achieve them."

"I'm going to be the world's greatest doctor!"

Pit

"I'm going to be the world's best sharp shooter!"

Pat

"I'm gunna find All-Blue."

Pit

"I'm going to draw a map of the entire world."

Pat

"I'm going to be the world's greatest swordsman."

Pit

"And I'm gunna be King of the Pirates!"

Pat

Her hand covered her mouth as hot tears hit the floor of the Merry. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried like this. These weren't tears of pain, like when she had lost Laura, or when Nami had gotten hurt. These weren't tears of fear, like when Blaine had given her to Arlong, or when he had bought her back. These were tears of happiness.

She couldn't remember the last time she had cried because she was happy. A small smile formed under her hands as the tears continued to come. They all cared; all of them didn't want to see her hurt.

"Nami?" her voice cracked lightly.

"Yes Kayla?"

"You said I could trust them with my life, but can I trust them with my most precious thing, my dream?"

Nami smiled as a few tears ran down her cheek as well, "of course."

She took her hand away from her mouth to show her small smile, and lifted her head. The tears still continued to stream down her happy face.

"My dream…my dream is…" she took a deep breath and started again, "MY DREAM IS TO RUN AN ORPHANAGE, SO EVERY CHILD WILL HAVE A SAFE PLACE TO GO TO, NO MATTER THE CIRCUMSTANCES!"

Everyone stared at her with smiling faces and the only thing she could do was smile back.

"That's a great dream Kayla!" Chopper yelled enthusiastically.

"_Yes, that is a great dream my precious precious Bitch."_

Kayla's eyes widened in shock and fear as she looked around, frantically trying to locate the monster's voice.

"Kayla what's wrong?"

She glanced over to Nami, who had started to fade away and turn into…

"Blaine!"

"_Yes, yes my child. I have come for you."_

"Stay away from me!"

Kayla slowly started to back away from him.

"No! It's me, it's Nami! Kayla, its Nami!"

But Kayla could no longer hear her.

"_Aw, but I've come all this way to see you, and to take you back to your cage!"_

He began to laugh, laugh at her pain and it angered her.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going back! My friends wi-"

"_Oh, you mean these friends?"_

He made a motion for her to glance behind him, and she wished she hadn't.

"Kayla what's wrong?"

Nami could see fear reflect in her eyes as she turned to face her, the next word that came out of her mouth caused everyone to snap to attention.

"Blaine!"

"Kayla…" Nami took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me!"

Kayla slowly started to back away from her.

"No! It's me, it's Nami! Kayla, its Nami!"

But she could tell; Kayla could no longer hear her.

"What the hell is going on?!" Nami screamed as the other kept looking around.

"I dunno…do you think it could be a devil's fruit? Making Kayla see things?" Usopp questioned.

"Leave me alone! I'm not going back! My friends wi-"

They all looked at Kayla as she suddenly went completely silent, the unreadable look on her face made them all worried. Not a word was said, until she let out the most heart wrenching scream any of them had ever heard in their entire lives.

Kayla could only scream at the sight before her. Her crewmembers, her friends…all of them were dead, save for her captain who was clutching a single body to him, as if that single body was his life line, the only thing he had to live for. Chopper lay by the wheel, horns broken off. His hat no longer its soft cherry-blossom pink, but rather a strong crimson from all the blood pooling around him.

It seemed his death was the quickest, judging by the single bullet wound in the center of his head. Members of the Black Rose crew were standing around his corpse, stabbing his motionless body repeatedly. She could make out talk of the crew members, saying to skin him and take the meat. Next, her glance landed on Usopp, normally so full of life was now dead and pinned to the ship he loved so much.

A sword in each wrist pinned him to the Going Merry's mast, as did a sword to the heart. He was extremely beat up, blood flowed out of the many wounds covering his frame. Glancing away, her eyes landed on Sanji and she could feel the tears burning in the back of her eyes. His legs, from the knee down were just gone, and the cut was no where clean.

They had taken their sweat time once they had him pined down. Her guess was that they stabbed the sword directly into the knee joints and twisted until the bone had snapped, and she knew, just _knew_ that he had been alive for all the pain. His hands were badly cut up, he had fought, and he had struggled until the very end when they had shot him in the face, point blank. A knot twisted in her stomach as her gaze landed on the green haired swordsman.

Tears slowly welled up in her eyes. His body was just sliced up. You couldn't tell where one cut began and one ended. The most sickening thing about this was the broken part of a sword sticking lying next to him, and the part stuck into him.

Wado Ichimonji, his most prized possesion and momento lay broken. Part of it, the hilt lay within inches of the swordsman hand, as if he was trying to reach it. The majority of the blade was protruding from his back. The sheer gall of thoes bastards stabbing him with his own sword…

Her eyes went back to Luffy, cradling the final member of his precious crew tightly in his arms. His face was that of utter pain as he glanced around to see his dead crew members, his dead friends, his most precious treasures of all.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," he choked out as blood ran out of his mouth, and down his chin.

She knew. She knew who he was holding. Tears cascaded down her cheeks like rivers. His hands were soaked with her blood.

"Nami," it was a soft mumble from his lips, filled with so much pain it just caused the tears to come faster.

"I'm sorry…sorry I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm-"

"LUFFY! NAMI! Look out!"

A sword ran through the back of his neck, cutting into Nami as well. He said nothing, and made no noise as he smiled and hugged her body to his as tightly as his many cuts and severe injuries, and boy were they severe. His left arm was barley attached to his skin and God only knows how he had managed to move it. Both of his legs actually appeared to be…broken?

She looked up for an explanation and got it as she saw a small bullet wound in his right should, the skin around it a sickly green color. He had been shot with a Seastone bullet. With one last smile Luffy, Captain of the Straw-Hat pirates was dead. Forgetting everything, she began to run over to them only to fall down gasping for breath and clutching her heart.

"Now now now, where have I seen this before? Ah yes, your mother, and my dear sweet little Laura had this too right?"

Kayla couldn't breath; she could feel her heart beating too fast, creating too much blood. She could feel her lungs filling up with the very liquid that was meant to keep her alive, yet was killing her at the same time.

"Want to know what I did to her?"

Her voice wouldn't allow her to respond, but she could feel her anger slowly rising.

"I'll tell you. First I separated her from the rest. Slowly, like a cat toying with its prey mouse. I ripped-"

"That's enough," Kayla managed to get out in a harsh whisper, causing her to cough up some blood.

"Let me finish!" He kicked her into the railing of the ship, far away from the bodies, and she could feel her arm break at the sudden impact.

She felt herself gasp, inhaling some of the blood causing her to gag and vomit even more of the sticky red life giving liquid. Breaths came in quick pants, causing even more coughing.

"Now, as I was saying. Like a cat toying with its prey mouse I ripped off all her clothes. You should have seen how desperate everyone was to get to her. Though the animal was already dead at this point, and you should have seen the look of absolute fear, terror and defeat she had when she realized what I was going to do to her!"

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Blaine was blown back by a black and red wave of pure energy her powers had suddenly put out, yet in the distance she could hear his and six other thud sounds being made, though the noise was quickly forgotten as she doubled over in pain clutching her heart as blood seeped out her mouth and nose in a steady river of red.

'I can't breathe!'

Tears stung at her eyes as she took in a deep gasp, only to begin coughing and heaving up blood, with very little chance to breathe. Then he laughed again.

"My my my, don't like hearing the truth? You should have heard the screams of pain she made!" he laughed again as he began to mimic them, "Luffy! Luffy help! Its hurts! Please, please stop! She begged, she cried and she screamed in pain each time I trust into her! It was all _so_ damn funny! After I had my fun, and she lay there broken, I slit each wrist and then her throat. The stupid little bitch didn't even struggle after that."

Kayla could feel herself getting lightheaded, and could feel everything slipping away. At this current point in time, nothing mattered anymore. They were all dead.

"And want to know the best part about all this Kayla? Everything was your fault, if only you had never left they would all still be alive and happy with their lives. You killed them Kayla."

Rage took over again as she pushed herself up, "if I'm going to die…y-you're coming with me!"

With everything she had in her body at the moment she lunged at him and was very satisfied when she felt her claw penetrate his skin and felt his blood rushing past her fingers. Oh so slowly she looked to his face and saw the pain, and she finally had her chance to smile. In one swift motion she pulled her hand out of his now barely breathing corpse and stared at his body in sheer delight, before she too fell, and her world went cold.

None of them had ever felt so helpless.

"W-what's going on?" Usopp questioned through clenched teeth.

"What do we do?!"

Luffy looked to Nami at her sudden cry, and for once couldn't think of anything to say to her. He looked away, disgusted with himself. She was apart of his crew dammit! He'd be damned if he couldn't do anything to help her, but…he just couldn't think of anything to do!

They could only watch as tears welled up in her eyes, and eventually began to fall at a quick pace, then even faster. A look of pure dread crossed her face as she screamed.

"LUFFY! NAMI! Look out!"

They all looked around, looking for a sudden threat, but couldn't see things.

"I think this is definitely a Devil's Fruit!" Zoro stated, keeping his hands on his swords in case of any sudden danger.

"Kayla!" Sanji yelled as he noticed her getting up to run.

She fell over, clutching her heart in pain.

"Oh no! Her CRA (Cardio-Respiratory Asphyxiation) is acting up again!"

He had woken up in a place he didn't know, and it scared him.

"Momma? Poppa?"

Small hands clutched at his head as memories of the previous night came back, but none of the day.

'The nice lady…killed them? Momma and Poppa are gone!'

He sobbed softly as tears slid down his face. He could hear noise coming from above. Standing on unsteady legs he got up and walked up the stairs, tightly clutching the railing. Pain stung at his eyes as he opened the door and the light blinded him.

Jake blinked a few times to get rid of it, and stared at the crew, he gasped as his eyes landed on the nice lady…no…the murderer. He began to walk towards her, he at least deserved an answer as to why right? As he got closer he could make out a faint red and black glow surrounding her body. Also, she was clutching her heart.

"That's enough."

Instantly he stopped in his tracks, and before he even could even opened his mouth she spoke again.

"I said THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Bodies went flying as a surge of black and red waves engulfed them. She clutched her heart as blood poured out of her mouth and nose steadily.

"We've gotta stop her! At this rate, Kayla's gunna die!" a blonde haired man yelled as he stood up.

Jake just decided to stand, stay where he was and be quiet. Everyone else was already back on their feet and getting close to her again, though the murderer lady was doubled over in pain and looked to be losing consciousness.

"Usopp, run down stairs and-"

The reindeer was cut short as she began to push herself up, "if I'm going to die…y-you're coming with me!"

And she lunged….

None of them had noticed him standing there, but they all heard his scream of pain, and they all saw the blood. Jake stood their with Kayla's hand through his stomach.

"Momma…P-Poppa."

A small smile graced his lips as she pulled her hand out of his cut, a smile on her face. Nami had her hands over her mouth, tears flowing down her face while everyone else was just silent. Shortly after Jake hit the floor, Kayla followed suit.


	16. Ep 16: Storms Ahead

Okay, so I'm very sorry for the long wait

Okay, so I'm very sorry for the long wait. My Microsoft word crashed on me so I couldn't write. PLEASE forgive me! Another thing, I just got my OWN computer! Now, this is good news for you readers. Why? Is this what you are asking yourselves? Well, I'll explain….

Reason Numero One: Means I can update much faster because I'm not sharing with two lil brats who think they own it.

Reason Number Dos: I'm in my comfort zone, MY ROOM! So, I can write longer chapters sometimes.

Reasono Numbero Threeo : A long time ago, there was a request made by Miss Murder the Angel of Death that I write the Arlong rape scene…and I've decided to do that. Now, I'm not writing it into the story yet, there are a few more chapters I have to do before I can do that, but I AM going to write it along with one or two glimpses of her rape by Blaine and Tray but I am going to do most if not all of the FIRST time she was raped. I have it all planned out, and just hope you guys will like it.

Now, enjoy the Sixteenth Episode of Fight The Past.

Side note: I don't own One Piece!

**Episode Sixteen: Storms Ahead**

It was warm. It was really warm. It was really warm and really comfortable, but, it was a little hard to breathe. Actually, it hurt to breathe a lot.

'Wait, I thought I was dead? How?'

She struggled to open her eyes, but they were just too damn heavy! So, she decided to improvise and listened very intently.

"So, how is she Chopper? Is she…is she gunna make it?"

That ruff voice could only belong to Zoro, but he was dead wasn't he?

"For now, she's stable. But I need the antidote for her soon or…"

They could all understand the reason he trailed off.

"What about the boy?"

A silky smooth voice that could only belong to Sanji. How come his voice was so soft when he did all that smoking? Wait, what boy? The only "boy" on the ship was Jake and he was sedated right? What the hell was going on?

"He was dead before I could treat him. She burst just about every organ in his gut. It didn't take long for Jake to bleed to death."

Jake? Dead? But-but she had killed Blaine right? She had stabbed Blaine in the stomach area and he had died! She was finally free right? Finally truly free!

_Bodies went flying as a surge of black and red waves engulfed them. She clutched her heart as blood poured out of her mouth and nose steadily. _

"_We've gotta stop her! At this rate, Kayla's gunna die!" a blonde haired man yelled as he stood up. _

_Everyone got up quickly and Jake just stood where he was to the side. They were all panicking. _

"_Usopp, run down stairs and-"_

_The reindeer was cut short as she began to push herself up, "if I'm going to die…y-you're coming with me!"_

_And she lunged….and her claw ripped through his little body so easily. She could feel his blood run past her claws. And she smiled! She smiled that same sick smile Blaine would as he beat her. There was a small smile on his lips as well._

"_Momma. P-Poppa."_

_She ripped her claw out of his limp body and tossed him a side like some doll, and then fell to the ground. Distantly, she could hear them calling her name, but she thought she was being called to the other side. _

"Look…" Usopp pointed to Kayla's motionless body.

Even though her eyes were closed, tears still spilled onto her pale face.

None of them could think of anything to say. "It wasn't you fault" just wouldn't work on here. They all just stood there, silently giving her all the support they could as she just continued to cry in her sleep.

--

Kayla sat in a lawn chair by Nami's oranges. She rarely talked since the "incident" and it had been about a week since then. Nightmares plagued her every night, though she wouldn't let anyone know about them. She had bags under her eyes and was constantly exhausted but didn't really let anyone know.

They had gone back and buried Jake, Abby and Frank all by the house, and Kayla had set it a flame with tears in her eyes. She allowed no one to comfort her, she had murdered them in cold blood, no matter the circumstances it was her hands that were stained with their blood.

Nothing could change that fact. She refused to have any sort of treatment done to the tattoo needle marks on her back; they would serve as mementos to her crime. She would never allow herself to forget. Footsteps echoes off the wooden floor boards and the smell of cigarette smoke filled her ears.

"Kayla, I've brought you lunch."

She nodded wordlessly and took the plate and began to eat slowly.

"In about an hour Zoro, Chopper Usopp and I are going to go finish the shopping; hopefully we'll have more luck today with getting your medicine ingredients. When we get back Chopper will make the medicine for you, if he has the ingredients."

Once again she nodded wordlessly and Sanji just sighed and began to walk away.

"Thank you, for the meal."

He held in hand in the air for a second, a smile graced his face, "of course, I'll come pick up the plate in a lil while."

Sanji opened the kitchen door and walked in, everyone looking to him for answers.

"So, did she take the plate?" Nami asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I even got a thank you out of her."

"It's an improvement," Chopper spoke up.

Everyone nodded, "so, back to the topic at hand…we agree that it must have been a devil fruit user right?"

Eyes turned to Nami as they all nodded.

The green haired swordsmen spoke up, "it's the only thing it can be…meaning that someone else must have devil fruit powers on Blaine's ship."

Luffy nodded, "it also means…that they must be close by."

Usopp backed him up, "I'm willing to bet that they are somewhere around this city."

"That's why Luffy and I are going to stay on the ship; we are going to make sure nothing else happens."

Everyone nodded as silence filled the air, though it was broken by Sanji getting up and leaving, "I said I'd get her plate."

He swiftly left the room and walked back to where she was. Her plate was empty and she was stretched out on the lawn chair, her arm covering her eyes. She took deep breaths, Sanji smiled as he came to the conclusion that she must have fallen asleep. He picked up her plate and walked away, not noticing the girl lifting her arm to peek at him walking away. As soon as he was out of sight she placed a hand to her forehead and smiled sadly.

'I've got to be loosing my mind…I saw the ship again. What's wrong with me? Am I finally loosing it?'

Sanji walked back into the kitchen.

"Did she say anything?" Usopp eagerly asked.

He shook his head, "she was pretending to be asleep, so I just let her act continue."

"Ahs" and "Ohs" coursed across the room.

"We should get going…the last ingredients should have been delivered to that shop by now. Its first come first serve so we'd better hurry."

Chopper stood as he made his statement, followed by Sanji, Usopp and Zoro.

"This shouldn't take too long, I'd say about an hour, hour and a half tops."

They all nodded in understand at the reindeers comment.

"Don't cause any damage to anything, I refuse to pay for it," Nami yelled as they walked out the door.

Luffy stood next to her and watched as they got off the ship. He waved and they waved back.

"Remember to be careful!" Nami yelled again.

Luffy continued to stare at them as they faded out of sight, a rather serious look upon his face rather then his normal carefree one, Nami noticed all too quickly.

"Luffy what's wrong?"

Luffy looked to her and smiled, "ah, nothing just hoping they can get the last ingredients, but I know they can so…I'm not worried."

Nami looked at him skeptically and sighed, "Okay. Whatever you say, I'm going to go see if I can get more then a phrase or two out of Kayla."

Luffy nodded and smiled as she walked away, one of the things he loved about her…her tendency to notice things other don't. He looked up to the sky and allowed the suns warm rays to soak into his tanned skin. For some reason, he just had a bad feeling, no matter what he did he just couldn't shake it off.

'How can I have such a bad feeling on such a nice day?'

A cold wind blew past him, causing him to shudder.

"Luffy there's going to be a storm; we should start preparing the ship!" Nami yelled.

Luffy looked up again and took in a deep breath, 'so much for the good day…'


	17. Ep 17: Rain

Here is Episode 17 forr you! I hope you enjoy it! Read and review. I don't think there are going to be that many more episodes. Soemwhere between 6-8 more and this shall be completed. I want you viewers to tell me what to write next! I want all suggestions, and I'll see which one I an work with! So, review and tell me what you want!

**Episode Seventeen: Rain**

It was raining. No, that statement couldn't even begin to describe what was going on. The sea had been pulled into the sky and was now falling back to where it belonged. That was a better statement thought Nami as she covered her precious trees with a tarp.

"Where did this storm come from!?" Luffy yelled over the harsh winds, helping her secure her trees.

"We are on the grand line, they can happen anytime!"

"Figures they would choose when most of the crew is away to help with everything," mumbled Kayla as she used her dark-dark powers to pull the sails up.

"Everything is secure, we should go inside now."

Kayla and Luffy nodded following Nami towards the stairs. The ship jerked violently sending Nami off balance. She let out a surprised scream as she felt herself falling towards the railing.

"Nami!" Luffy cried out as he sent an arm after her, catching her just before she hit.

"Thanks Luffy!"

Luffy nodded and began to pull her to him. When their body's met she blushed a bit as she grabbed his vest.

"You gotta be more careful Nami."

She looked over to Kayla and stuck out her tongue. Again they began to walk toward the stairs when Kayla stopped, something catching her attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Nami, let's just get below deck before things get any worse."

Nami nodded and pulled on Luffy's hand, but he wouldn't move. His eyes were staring in the same direction as Kayla's had been. She followed his gaze and her jaw dropped.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"Kayla isn't that…" she let her words trail off.

Kayla looked surprised and turned her head again, "you mean that's real! I thought I was just seeing things again!"

Fear was etched into her voice as starred.

"Sorry about that Bitch, Master Blaine made me do it. Though I would have done it anyway just to see you writhe in pain like you did. Oh, and having you kill that one family that you adored so? That was priceless and was good for a laugh!"

Kayla felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as Lea landed on deck.

"What do you mean?!"

"Why, it was so simple to control you with the Mind-Mind fruit, but it was so much fun to have you kill that family. Then to view your pain and sorrow without you even noticing that I was inside your head! It was all too much fun!"

Lea laughed evilly as her navy blue locks blew in the wind.

"You Bitch!"

"Kayla don't!"

Nami's cry fell on deaf ears as Kayla lunged at him.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Luffy's arm tightened around her waist as he jumped back as a bladed whip came down and splintered the wood where was and Nami had been standing.

"Now now, be a good little bitch and come back home or else Papa will be mad."

Trey landed, retracting his bladed whip, staring at Luffy and Nami he licked his lips and grinned evilly. Kayla stopped as she starred at new intruder.

"Or maybe we might have to take a new toy…"

Luffy's grip on Nami tightened as he starred. Nami could feel herself shudder. His eyes, those piercing violet orbs made her blood run cold. Nothing but evil intentions could be seen in them.

"Like hell you will Trey!" Kayla yelled as she ran to her friends.

Her body stopped mid way and a look of distress crossed her face.

"Wh-what's going on?"

"I told you, I have the mind-mind fruit, I can control your body as well as your mind. I think instead of taking over your mind and making you do horrendous things, I'll just take over your body this time, and leave you conscious for the whole thing."

"No!"

Luffy swung his fist and felt it connect with Trey's jaw, he flew back but released his whip which wrapped around Luffy's outstretched arm. He let out a gasp as he felt the blade cut into his skin and without any warning was pulled toward Trey, leaving Nami defenseless.

"Luffy!" Nami screamed as she saw him crash into the railing not far from Trey.

The ship jerked again, causing her to fall into a corner and hit her head. Dizziness engulfed her as a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Kayla. The rain poured down her face, making it look as though she was crying.

"Ka-Kayla?"

"Nami r-"

Thunder boomed and lightening roared across the sky as Nami stared up at her friend. The rain seemed to cascade down Kayla's face faster as she stared at her lifelong friend.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled, seeing Kayla lift a clawed hand.

He then screamed in pain as the whip connected with his back.

"Like it? The blade is made out of sea stone; your devil fruit power is now worthless against me!" Trey yelled over the thunder.

"Nami! Get out of there!" Luffy yelled again, trying to get to her.

The whip wrapped around his neck and he felt his oxygen being slowly cut off. Trey kicked him in the back of his legs causing him to fall to his knees, and then kicked him in the back causing the whip to become tighter. Luffy grasped the whip and began to pull at it as he saw Trey come into view out of the corner of his eyes.

"Now, just watch as your new friend kills your old one. I promise it to be an entertaining show," Trey whispered manically into Luffy's ear.

"You b-bastard!" Luffy hissed out as he felt himself getting lightheaded from the blood loss.

The sea stone blade had caused the cuts to be much worse, and he was loosing blood faster ten he normally would.

"Tell you what, I'll be fair and let you see her death since you're too weak to do anything about it."

Try released the whip and Luffy took in a much needed gasp of air. Suddenly his head was slammed into the deck, casing him to become dizzy. He felt Trey pull him back up by his hair and made his face turn toward the two girls.

"Now watch, this is the curtain call."

"Nami, please…"

Kayla's hand stopped in midair and she stared at Nami, her claw began to glow black. She could hear Lea laughing, thoroughly enjoying the fact that Kayla was her puppet.

Nami stared at Kayla eyes wide in fear. She stared at Kayla's face, and something clicked. A dark bolt then shot out, headed towards the orange haired navigator.

"NAMI! LOOK OUT!" Luffy yelled as he pushed Trey off him and began to run towards the two girls, his treasured hat falling off in the process.

"SHE'S NOT FULLING CONTROLLING YOU KAYLA! YOU'RE –" Nami's scream was cut short as the sound of ripping flesh was heard and blood splattered onto the deck.

"No…" Kayla whispered as the two bodies hit the floor.

Blood spilled around them as neither of them moved. She couldn't tell who had received the wound, and was still being controlled so she couldn't check.

"NO!" Kayla screamed again her tears came faster, "Nami…Luffy…what have I done!?"

Her body began to glow red as a flame shot from her back into the sky.

They all sat inside the medical merchant's home as Chopper began to mix the ingredients. The storm had hit just after they had bought the final ingredients for Kayla's cure. The merchant, whose name was Dan as he had told them invited them over to his house so Chopper could prepare the medicine as soon as he hand heard the story.

"Its gunna take a while, I'm having to improvise a lot seeing as how all my supplies are on the ship."

"I'm sorry I don't have everything you need. There have been a few bugs going around so supplies have been rather short."

"It's no problem, you had the final ingredients we needed, and I can get by with these instruments. I am just thankful you let us come here to make it."

"It's no problem. When someone needs help, you help them right? That's the right thing to do, though it's not so common nowadays." Dan let a small frown fall onto his lips.

Chopper smiled as he began to crush the herbs, "you sound like a doctor!"

They both laughed as Chopper continued his work. Zoro leaned by the window sill looking up into the sky. Sanji stood beside him with a cig in his mouth.

"Something wrong lettuce head?"

"This doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?" Usopp asked as he entered the room.

"Something just feels wrong is all."

Sanji blew out some smoke and smiled, "glad to know I'm not the only one with that feeling."

"I've had chills since we left the Merry."

"Think we should head back to the ship?" Zoro questioned.

Sanji nodded as Usopp looked at Dan.

"How far is the harbor from here?"

Dan looked up at the three, "it's actually straight ahead from here. You can take the ally way right there and follow it all the way to the harbor. Why? Are you thinking of going out in this horrible weather?"

Zoro stood and nodded, "Chopper, we are going to head back to the ship to check up on things. Usopp, you stay here with Chopper and help out as much as you can."

Usopp was about to reply when the sky started to glow a mixture or red, yellow and orange.

"The sky is on fire!" Dan yelled in horror.

"Is that…?" Usopp looked toward Sanji and Zoro.

"C'mon, we'd better hurry!" Sanji yelled as he ran out the door, Zoro on his tail.

"I hope they are okay," Chopper whispered as he watched the flames fade away.

"Me too," Usopp whispered looking out the window as Chopper got back to work.

'Please, let everyone be safe for once!' Usopp thought as he heard Chopper call for his help. He quickly shut the curtains and ran over to the reindeer doctor.

'Please.'


	18. Ep 18: Gone

Long awaited episode 18! Sorry it took so long. I'm really busy lately! I'm trying my best to update when I can, but it's getting to be kinda hard. Don't worry, I am going to finish this fic, I swear! Anyway, enjoy the chapter and read and review as always.

**Episode Eighteen: Gone**

Lea fell to the deck, her control over Kayla forcibly released. She clutched her head and let out a strangled cry of pain.

"Lea!"

Trey looked toward Kayla, a pillar of black flames encircling her. Her eyes held nothing, no pain, no joy, no sadness or despair. They were just fixed on Luffy and Nami. Tears spilled across her cheeks like uncontrollable rivers after a storm.

"Trey!"

"I'll stop her, then you get the orange haired girl and we'll head back to the ship! You have the note right?"

Lea nodded and stood up, ready for action. Trey snapped his whip back, then released it toward Kayla. It pierced her flame tower and cut into her back. She fell forward and hit the floor. She remained unmoving as Lea made her way over to the captain and the navigator. Lea kicked Luffy toward the edge of the deck and looked at Nami.

"She is wounded, nothing life threatening, but a doctor will need to look at it. He on the other hand, is as good as dead."

Trey grinned wickedly and looked over to Luffy, "alrighty then, you get out of here. I'll take care of the rest."

Lea nodded and picked up the girl, then proceeded to walk off the deck. On one of the doors she placed the note. She passed by his body and smirked.

"Good-bye, Straw-Hat Luffy. We'll just be taking your navigator to our captain now. I think she'll be a good slave to him, and help him with _all_ his desires."

Lea smirked as she hit the cement and proceeded to run off.

Zoro and Sanji rounded the corner of the ally and looked both directions.

"Shit! Which way was the ship?" Zoro yelled.

Sanji just continued to scan the area slowly until he smiled, "over there!"

He proceeded to run towards the left while Zoro followed him.

"There!" Sanji yelled as he pointed to the ship.

"We've gotta hurry, something's very wrong!" Zoro yelled, passing up Sanji.

Trey smirked as he tied one end of a rope around Luffy's waist, and the other around Kayla.

"Sorry Bitch, business is business."

He picked them up and threw them overboard into the sea. A deranged smile crossed his lips as he heard the splash. The rain began to let up as he jumped into the ship waiting for him below.

"Goodbye, and good riddance."

Zoro stopped and stared at the water.

"Sanji, you check the ship. I just saw a splash go overboard."

With that Zoro forced his swords into Sanji's hands and jumped into the ocean. Sanji cursed and began to run again. He jumped on deck and looked around; a surprised look crossed his face as Zoro's swords fell from his hands.

"Luffy! Nami-swan! Kayla!"

He looked down at the blood and shook his head, then walked over to Luffy's hat and picked it up gently.

'No! They're okay! They have to be okay!'

"Sanji! Help me up!"

Sanji ran over to the side of the ship with rope ladder and tossed it to Zoro.

"Luffy! Kayla!"

Sanji quickly pulled the ladder up. As soon as Zoro had a leg over he collapsed to the deck, breathing hard.

"I almost didn't see them, and yes they are breathing."

"My god…"

Zoro looked over to what Sanji was staring at and his jaw dropped.

"We've gotta get him to Chopper!"

"Kayla probably needs his help to! And I couldn't find Nami on deck!"

"Get my swords so I can cut the rope. I'll carry Luffy you carry Kayla."

Sanji ran over to where he dropped the swords and quickly bent down to pick them up. As he was rising a piece of paper caught his eye. He tore it from the door gently then stuffed it into his pocket and ran over to Zoro who made quick work of the rope. Quickly he picked up Kayla and they both jumped off the ship in a hurry to get to Chopper. They continued to run in silence for a few blocks.

"What did the note say?"

"Didn't read it."

"Whoever left the note probably has Nami."

"Bastards."

They rounded a corner quickly.

"There's the house!"

Zoro nodded at Sanji's comment.

Usopp stood inside the house looking out the window while Chopper continued to work away on the medicine for Kayla. His eyes widened in fear and shock as he ran to the door and pulled it opened allowing Zoro and Sanji to run in with two injured crew members on their back.

"Chopper!"

Chopper looked up to Zoro and his eyes widened in shock as he saw his two friends.

"Get them over here quick."

They did as they were told and placed Luffy on the couch and Kayla on the love seat. He ran over to each and checked their pulses and breathing. Chopper pulled two breathing mask off a shelf and placed one over Kayla's mouth.

"Sanji, Zoro come here! I need you to start compressions on Kayla, she's not breathing right."

They appeared instantly by his side, but as quickly as he was there he was by Luffy's side placing a mask over his mouth. Rather quickly Luffy began to cough up a mixture of water and blood.

"Hey, what are we supposed to do?" Sanji questioned.

"Sanji squeeze the bag twice then Zoro place your hands over her heart and pushed down four times quickly. Repeat that until she starts to cough. Usopp, bring me some bandages, tape and stitches. I also need a bowl of water and a towel"

Usopp nodded and grabbed the items quickly and handed them to Chopper, then grabbed a bowl and filled it with water along with a small towel he had found and gave him those too. Chopper quickly got to work on cleaning out Luffy's wounds and stitching them up. Coughing caught his attention as he looked over to Kayla who was now hanging over the love seat courtesy of Zoro coughing up water. Sanji looked at the couch and paled at the sight of her blood.

"Chopper, she has a gash on her back."

Chopper finished wrapping up Luffy's wounds and ran over to Kayla. He pushed Zoro and Sanji out of the way and got to work on her as well. The three walked out of the room to leave Chopper to his work, though Sanji did stop by Luffy and place his hat on his head where it belonged.

"Hey, where's Nami?"

Zoro and Sanji looked down while Sanji pulled the note out of his pocket.

"_Dear Straw Hats,_

_By the time you are reading this it's too late. Your Captain as well as My Bitch are out of commission or dead, and you have realized that your beloved navigator is missing. Fear not, for I have her and am willing to make a trade. If by chance My Bitch is still alive I will trade her for your precious navigator._

_I can't promise that she will be given back in the same condition in which I retrieved her, but she will be given back. Don't bother looking for her here on Mist Island for we are not here. We are going to my favorite island here on the grandline. Kayla knows where it is and what it's called. _

_After all, that is the first place I took her for my own. Such fond memories…maybe I'll take the navigator there too. Well, I'll be waiting there for you. You have three weeks before I leave that island, one to rest and recover, one to get there and one to find me._

_If you not bring me My Bitch within that time, I will take your navigator her and make her into my new slave. Remember you have three weeks until I leave. You had better not disappoint me. I'll be waiting for you._

_Until then, _

_Captain Blaine_

_Black Rose Pirates."_

Sanji finished reading it with a disgusted look on his face, "that son of a bitch."

He crumpled up the note and threw it to the ground. Just as Zoro was about to open his mouth a noise was hear within the room Chopper was.

"Luffy, Kayla, lay back down your both severely injured."

The three members rushed inside to see Kayla proceeding to stand and Luffy sitting up. She refused to meet anyone's eyes ad kept hers downcast. Luffy began to stand up and Chopper began to freak.

"Luffy! You're really hurt! You shouldn't be moving around!"

"We have to go find Nami."

His voice was freakishly calm.

"Blaine lied. It takes two weeks to get to the island not one."

"So I take it I don't have to read that letter again?"

Luffy and Kayla nodded, they had heard every last word.

"Kayla what is the island called anyway?"

"Shadows Island. It's the island he took me to right after he got me from Arlong. The place where he first rapped me."

Everyone was silent. If he had done such horrible things to his own child, who knew what he would do to a complete stranger.

"We need to get going as soon as possible," she didn't bother to not hide the urgency in her voice, "we can rest on the way there. We need to get going."

"I need help moving my medical supplies. I've almost got the cure completed. It just needs a few more days to mix together properly."

Zoro and Sanji walked over and helped gather all the supplies.

"What happened by the way?" Usopp questioned.

"I'm a traitor."


End file.
